Ashes To Flames: Rebirth
by Striderm8
Summary: Reincarnation is a fickle wish, but not one he desired. Transitioning from human to devil, he was placed in a world familiar, yet different. Whether or not the Deities are trolling him, he knows one thing for sure: This is the world of DxD. He knows the plot, the characters, and most importantly, he knows exactly what to do. Flames to Ashes, Ashes to Flames, the Phoenix will rise.
1. Reincarnation

No one expects today to be their last day. No one expects to draw their last breath in front of family and friends, unable to move their quickly numbing body. Despite the fast reaction of emergency services, a young teenage boy still drifted away, entering the Great Chain of Being in the multiverse, another soul amongst millions entering the cycle that is life and death.

This soul, however, was different.

Instead of believing in Heaven and Hell or religion, instead of believing in Pantheons and science and logic, instead of caring about the deities above, this soul yearned for a simpler life. One where he could live and laugh and breathe and feel the beating of his healthy heart.

It was not like other souls that when they are close to dying, they pray to the Heaven's for forgiveness or wonder what sick treatment awaits them in hell. This soul didn't wish to escape from the living world. This soul didn't wish to be reincarnated.

Some thought the afterlife would be all fun and games. Some thought it would be absolutely nothing, a void of darkness. Some thought it'd be endless torture or living out their perverse dreams. And in these cases, their souls manifested their vision of the afterlife.

This soul couldn't imagine an afterlife, and so it entered its vision of the afterlife.

An empty space.

A dull void, nothing but grey matter floating and shifting endlessly.

Formless, ever-changing, forever moving. Nothing like the humans could ever had depicted it. Its imagination was not capable of this vision, and yet here it formed.

Perhaps this was a result of the soul's beliefs being skewed, throwing the already delicate system into a loop.

Nothing would be capable of living there except for maybe a few deities and eldritch beings, and even then, it'd be near impossible. And yet, despite all the odds stacked against anything and everything, the form of a human began to form around the soul.

"I'm dead," a male voice said, voice monotone. "I died in the arms of the people I loved. I left them behind."

Floating above the void, the body of a teenager rested there, the owner breathing yet not at the same time. It was a living contradiction, similar to that of Schrödinger's Cat.

"...I was shot," the teenager mused, idly patting his chest. "An addict lost control and lashed out when I left the chemist with mum and dad."

"God... damnit," the teen sighed as his body suddenly floated upwards into a standing position. "I really lost everything just like that."

He opened his eyes, his pupils grey, just like the void around him.

"Is this the afterlife?" He muttered, frowning. "A whole load of nothing? An empty grey space? Or am I simply stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

The teen tilted his head and looked at his hands, but his eyes didn't recognize his body.

"...no, that's not it either. If I had to take a guess, I'd say I'm in the process of being converted into a spirit to be sent to hell or heaven. I'm guessing the former, though is God really real?" The teen began floating forwards. "I'm not a firm believer in him or her, but I do believe he or her is real to a certain extent."

The teen seemed to pass through an invisible barrier as the void around him shimmered. Whether ignorant or unaware, the teen continued forwards before stopping.

"So, I'm stuck in a void with nothing to do for eternity?" The teen chuckled, his face imitating laughter before suddenly stopping, replaced with a dead expression. "Fucking glorious. I can't wait to be here forever. Well, actually, I guess I can be philosophical. I'm good at that."

Unaware, a Greater Being that controlled the cycle of life and death peered at the soul, recognizing its early, unfair demise. A ripple of power surrounded the soul, encasing it in a prison of ungodly dark matter. Plucking a faint memory from the soul, the Eldritch being laughed, ripples of power emanating from it as it made the memory reality, placing it in the prison.

The teen closed his eyes, unaware of the 72 pillars materializing around his body. Whether ignorant or he didn't feel the pure power emanating from them, the question would forever remain unanswered.

Eyes still closed, a rift of dark energy ripped open the void in front of the teen, a white one appearing behind.

[MAKE YOUR CHOICE]

Suddenly, the teen's body arced backwards before straightening up, his eyes rolled in the back of his head as the rift erupted into a pillar of darkness. The white light was consumed – destroyed – as the pillar of darkness dyed the room in what could only be described as an eternal black, a never-ending void.

The prison completed, the Greater Being hummed in satisfaction before leaving the void, leaving its newly created system to fix the discrepancy.

Opening his eyes, the teen seemed moderately surprised before glancing at his body. His stark white appearance shone like a star in the space of black nothingness, a silver flame flickering inside his translucent chest.

"...where am I?"

Spinning around, the teen noticed he had a body and clenched his fists, still unaware of the pillars surrounding him.

"I was surrounded by a grey void before," he muttered in disbelief. The teen began to run his hands through his hair. "So, am I being transported to hell or something?"

Suddenly, the 72 pillars erupted into life, different symbols representing different clans, their signature abilities coating the symbols. Frozen in place, the teen's eyes glazed over as he looked everywhere, unable to keep up with the rotating pillars.

Clink

Clunk

Ka-Chunk!

The pillars stopped, revealing a column that had a fiery aura.

[THE POWER TO BURN AND REGENERATE TO TURN YOUR FOES INTO ASH]

The pillars rotated again, revealing a pillar with a grey aura of nothingness.

[THE POWER TO TURN ANYTHING OF VALUE USELESS]

The pillars rotated once more.

[THE POWER TO ELIMINATE WITH NO MERCY]

And again.

[THE POWER TO DESTROY YOUR FOES IN AN ICY HELL]

And again.

[THE POWER TO-]

And again.

[THE POWER TO-]

And again.

After what seems like an eternity, the pillars rotated back to the original pillar of a phoenix. Every pillar of black marble now pulsed with energy, a unique symbol on each glowing.

"What the...?"

Taking a shaky step forward, the teen approached a lone pillar, the symbol of a phoenix etched into the otherworldly material.

"...this looks... ...familiar..."

Reaching out, the teen touched the firm matter and watched as the symbol etched itself into his stark white hand before fire coated it. Wincing, he grit his teeth as the fire raced up his arm, leaving behind intense scorch marks as the silver turned to gold.

[THE POWER TO BURN AND REGENERATE AND TURN YOUR FOES INTO ASH HAS BEEN CHOSEN]

[THE DISCREPANCY HAS BEEN REPAIRED]

[REBIRTH IN 10, 9, 8, 7]

Crying out in pain, the teen fell backwards, only for his hand to remain airborne above the pillar, holding him in place as the pillar began to shed its black matter.

[6, 5, 4]

Slowly, the teen began to slowly disintegrate into ash as the pillar began to glow a bright, fiery light. Shielding his face, the teen winced as the light began to blind him, only for the hand covering his face to fall to the ground, flesh to ash.

[3, 2]

"H-Heh," he chuckled out as his body began to disintegrate. "Wonder what'll happen now..."

[1]

In a flash of light, all that remained of the teen was a pile of ash, a single feather resting on top as if the ash was its throne. Slowly, the golden feather was corrupted by the darkness surrounding it, staining it a dark, blue-purple hue. Finally, it flickered into a prismatic state, flames licking the feather's edge.

The pillars in the room all faded away, leaving behind the pillar of the phoenix.

The feather flickered with flames before being swallowed in darkness.

The pillar stood proudly before also fading.

[SOUL SUCCESSFULLY REINCARNATED]

[REBIRTH COMPLETE]

* * *

A͡s̨̀h̀͞e͏̶̨s̡҉ ̴T͡ó̴ ̀͡F̧l̨a̶͢m̕͝es̀:̷ R҉҉ębi̧͟rth̶̡

* * *

Embers and ash littered the razed ground where a forest once stood. Burnt trees covered in soot were toppled, fires continued to burn despite having nothing to burn off of, and smoke covered the sky, jealously hoarding it to itself.

l . . l. l . . l . l. l. l. l . l. l . l . l . l . l l

l. l . l . l . . l . l . l

Ş̃̃́̈́͐̄͊̒͂̄̅̒̂̎̈́͑͛͑̑͑̿̊̀͒̂̃͛̔̄̓̚͠ͅć̵̙̯̹̜̤̤͎͇͈͔̗̟̱̺̊͊́̑͛́͐̅́͒̐͋͒̀̑̓̌͂̂́̍̔̍͑͐͂͌̅̚͘͝͝͝ͅͅr̷̢̛̳͎͍̭̩͓̗͎̦͔͎̖̦̪̹͍̣͈̥̮̬͖͓̋̊̈́̀̐͜ͅȩ̵͓̣͎̪͙͔͔̫̻̙̻̗͖͇̻̙̩͔̰̭͙̝͉͚̩͖͋̔̄̔͌͛̕͜͜͠ͅa̴̛̤͈̮̬͓̲̖͇͍͓̜̙̩͛͗̾̏̇͂̍͐͛͗̄̀̅̾́̆̉̇̂̐̽͗̍̽͜͜ṁ̶̧̠̻̙̟̬͇̹̼̗͕͎̹̟͖̺͍̻̤̿̈́̎̽̃͛̇͒͐̍̿͜ͅi̵̧̛͕͎̻̤͙̤̯͊̄̃̿̈́̏͊̓̌͒̄̆̎̆̋͐̌́̄͊̓̄̌̍͑̑́̈́͌̈́̀̈̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅn̵̛̛̛͓̬̞͚͑͛̽̒́̓͌̄̈́̄̽͆̂͂̌̓̽́̈́́̽̈͑̽̆̃͌͊̎͗̏́͆͆̉̒͛͘͘͝͠͝͝͠͝g?̵̡̡̧̛̲̜̱̝̟̪̣̦̳͙̝̣͙̠̹̰̳̝̭̘̱̦̪̑̋͒͗̇͆̈́̎͊̀̎͑͋́̓̀̓͊̇̓̽̑̉̍̈́̿̑̔́͋̊͊̀͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅP̷̢̨̡̢͕̰̱̮̘͖̰͈͚̤̩̟͔̫̠͙̬̦̫͙̙͈̪̞̹̙͔̤̖͓̮͔͆̾͛̀̀̽͛̒͐̇̐̎͊̉̆̂̔͒̐͑̽͂́̋̈́̑̏͋̂̍͊̅̃̊̄̏̕̚͝͠ͅͅA̵̧̛͉̱̔̎̍͗̉̈͂̏̀̈́̈́͊̈́̈̎̂̓͊̾̄͊͐͋̇͒̍̅̆͛̋̌̎͐͆͆̓̓̔́̚͘͠͝͝Í̴̡̨̧͖̼͔̟͇̞̪̤͚͖͉͚͕̹̾̂̔̋̇̈́̔̎̀̈́̀́̍͗N̵̢̨̧̡̛̗̖̼̹̜̳̰̯͔̭̘̙͔͎͖̥͕̗̦͔͎͔̺̠̬̱̯̗͚̙̮̟̖̝̥̪̦̜͕̫̒̀̓͗́̊̏̈̔̽̃̃͌͛̍̐̃̂͑͒̒̈́͛̀͛́̈̀͗̇̒͑͌̏̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ!̵̛̛͉͇̙̣̱̣̖̫̦̤̊͌͑͐͐̂́͊̎̉̊͋̆̃͆̿̈́̓̐̄̿̒̿͊͗̂̉͛̓̀͒̀̊̈̕͘̚̕͝͝3̵̡͈͕̼̣͎̮̲̺̳͙͉̺̘̤̬͈̭̩̺̙͎̣̩͕̟͈̞̻̼̒͑̈̅͛̔̒́͑̿̌͜͜ͅͅD̶̡̖̻̳͖̰͖̹̘̠̣͖̻̤̫̝̺̭͔̯͙̪̱͉̫̝̬͇̞̟̟̳̺̮̜̥̙̻̯̠̖͔̥̅̽͊͌͐͋͛̊̀͌͆̅̏͗͌̐͆͛̽͑̚͜͠͝ͅͅệ̩̦͔͎̥̰̠̑̌̑̉͌̆͋̐̇̐͑̉̒͐͒̊̂̏͒̂̍̆̽̏́̎͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ṿ̸̧͇̰̬̮̗̣̖̙͎̬̙̟͕̊̾̉͊̈̉̈́̐̇̏̌̈́̒͌́̃̽͛̑̾͐̍͑̔̂̆̍̏̉͗̌̌̐̿̚͠ï̷̢͔̩̞͍̗͎̮̮͔͚͔̪͕̯͉̟̘͍̞̪͓̞̲̟͖͖̘̓̍̈́̉͒̊͐̇͗͊͗̈̂̄̅̈̀̓̂̀̒̎̅͊̀̈́̃͆̚͝ͅl̴̖͕̰̹͚̭̜̠͈̾̈́̇͊̓͒̾̈́͆̿̎̊͂̇͆̂̒͑̚̚̕͜͝͝s̷͇̱̼̞̗͎̰̦̾͆̿̈̀̆̾́̈́͑̊̀͑̌̈̏̇̑̇̓̉̆̓̑̄͗̂͛̚͜͜͝͝?̣̬̠͚̦̙̥̠̣̫̥̺̻̗͕̙͔̞̟̫͙̩̬̦̥̟̖̖̻̮̋̉̂̓̒̒̈́̈̎ͅÀ̷̡̧̧̲̱̮͉͇̮̠̣̠̜̦̜̗̬͍͔̬̖̮̺̫̯͚̦͉͓͎̬̫͉̩̬̪̯̹̜̳̈́̍̆̏̆̉̆̔̇̔͐̀̈́̆͗͗̆͒̔̄̈̈́̾̆̂͗̾̌̆̆͌̔̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅt̵̢̨̨̨̫͚̳̖̮̜͓͈̺̹̬͕͈̦̫̠̮̙͚̦̼̭̱͕̟̱͕͎̖̣͍̟̤̲͔̰̻̩̎̊̅͆̊͗̋̑̀̋̈͑̽̈́͒̀̾̈́͆̏̇̔̽̂̐͆͜͜͝͠͠ͅt̶̨̢͉̗̜͎̳̘̙͓̣͉͎͈̗̜̻̘̻̪̭̮̳͔̦̜̟͚͙͕̳̙̝̣̙̫̤̦̓͊̓͒͋̀̀̽́́̄̎̏̇̊̂͘̚ͅą̵̧̢̨̧̢̛̻̙̖̗̱̦̥̥̰̝̞̯͖͖͓͉̫̞͍̖̲̟͓̱̘͖̹̯͖̙̎͊̂̔́͐̅̐̐̇͆̈̔̍̄̂̀̈́̈̄̿͆͑̋̄̕͝͠͝ͅͅc̶̡̡̨̛̱͙͓̩̪̪̭͓̝̬͔͓̮̻̺̖͓̲͇̩͓̙̭̪̍̃̔̊̍̃̐͊̔̋̌̑́͂̈́̒̅̆͗̈̈́͑̒̍͂͛̌͋͛͆̀͊͘̕͜͜͝ͅk̴͔̞̻͎̣̐̅́̊́́͌̍͂̎͋͛͒̇̈́̀e̶̡̧̨̩̤̗̜͈͚̪̳͚̺̥̘͓͚͍̮̫̦̳̰̞̳̪̯̟̘̘̖̲͙̳͇̣̲̳̳̠̹̯͖̎̅͗̒͑̽̆͌͜ḏ̴̨̧̡̨̢̨̛͈͇̜̖̣͇̘̭̹̩͍̫̠͓̩͇̟̬͓̣̫̝̰͈͚̹͎͔͙̥̬͈̻̬̘͙̟͚̳͋͊̈̉̓̓̊͒̏̕̕̚̚͝͝ͅ!̣̮͔̭̳̙̜͕̜̮͇̠͙͙̫̱̼̪̹̭̻̹̖͚̲͕̪͙̺͐̅̔͒̍̈́͐̆̾̔ͅC̷̩͉̯̤͍͊̈́̐̍͂̓̓̎̇̅̆̿͋̿̂͌̒̔̅̓͆̕͠͠ö̵̠̤̼͕́̌̿̂͑̇͊̀͐̅̔̑̓̐͗͊̽̚͝͝͝͝ų̵̛̯̩̞̣̩̗͈̘̖̟̙̞̤̪͐̄͊͆̏͆́̅̽͒͋̃̌̾́̇̍̀͆̒͂̐̀́͌͑͘̚͘̚͝͠͝ṇ̔͂t̷̨̡͈̝͙̻͍̪̼͍̘͊̀́̒̔̎̂͛͒̄͋̐̈́͂͗̊̕̕͜͠ë̶̛̛̟̖͇͗͐͛̆̀̄̓̏̋̄̐̾̂́̎̈͗̓̑̌̅́̏̕̕̕͝͠͝ŗ̶̢̨̧̝͍̦͖̱͚̝̻͙̘̰̖̣̻̟̼̠͇̭̜̮͎̙̤̝̮̥̞̟̦̫͖̤̭̰̠͖̖̍̆͜͜͝ͅͅN̵̨̠̞̮̱̣̯̞̹̱̪̰̲͖͙͓̜̐͒̓͊͌̂̈́̆̑̚͜͠͝O̶̩͂̀̿͒̉́͂̾͆̂̽̌̓̕͝͠͠!̷̨̨̧͈̻̣̗̞̜̱̜̗̟̹͙̦̺̤̻͚͒̑̉̾͂͒̈́M̵̡̨̨̧̧̨̛̖̪͍͇̥̯̗̱̟̞͕͍̝͓̗̣͔̪̪̖͉̟̖̫̰̻̞̣͉͎͖̬̟͎̦̬͂̆̑̌͑̀̾͆̾͒̒̄́̇̈͗̀̊̃̚͜͝͠Ȁ̷̢̨̡̡͍̣̜͍͚̮͎̠̝̪̭͍̠̺̯̯̘̓͛́̀̈̿͑͗́̒̿͠Ń̇̌͐̃͑̎̔̓̊͋͊́̈̏̽͗̏͌͋̇̀͆̏͗͒̒͒̔͑̑̒̇͘͝͝͝ͅÃ́́͌̊̏̀͂̀̎̽͌̏̆͊̊̓̂͝͠!̴̡̡̨̪̩̬͍̙̦̳̼̭̙̦̟̻̝̖̝̱̹̝͔̝̟̼͉͉̥̪͎̝͖͕̹͇̱͙͕͓͍̪̪͈̞́̃͋̆̑̌͋͋̊̀͐̓̅͗̅̐̀̇̄̉̐̒̑̈́͊̊̐̂̽̀̏́͐̉͌̏͜͝͝R̶̛̘̩͕͙͇̄̓̄̆͆̿͆̇͂̽̓́̎̇͗̃̒͗͆͑̒̇̽͒̉̈̃̑̽̋́̚͘͝͝ě̷̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̪͎̜̘̩̫͉͍͖͖̣̺̱̞̻̘̹̳̱̖̣͎̬̝͍̼̬̜͔̠͙̻̰͔͇͉̹̤̈̒͌̿͋̉͋̃͂̔̈́̂̊́͊̾͗͒͗̆̀̆͒́̅̈́̓͌̏͐͘̚̚͘͠͝͝ͅg̣̦̹̝̩͔̯̮̬̮͖͇͎̙̝̤͈͖̻̘̜̋̓̓̉͊̓̀͑̍̅̈́̈̈́́͋̑͂̇̀̅͑̇͐͛̀͘͜͜ͅḛ̷̡̡̛̟̩̭̟̺̤͎̗̬͔͙̭̩̻̟̙̳͖̳̠̳̯͈̼͓̩̲̼̺̞͔͇̀͒̏̐͛̀͆̏̒̐̀̾͆̅͘͠͠ͅǹ̍̂̄̎͗̽́̄́̑̈́̇̊͛̂͆́̆̿̉̐͋͂͐͐͗͆̿͛̈͗̔͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅe̶̡̢̡͍͍̫͈̱͕͓̱̫̰̦͔̙̻̹̫̥͇̭̥͂̓̿̒͐̄̋͆͛̿͒̔͑̆̃̒̌̎̓̽̀̋̽͌̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅr̷̢̧̡̡̢̛̗̙̼̗̥͇̝͍͈̝̫̣̥̥̞̤̹̲͈̝̜͙̙̰̤̰̜̹̲̼͙̅̈̏͆̿́̉̅͑͂̀̓̾͒͌̃̕͜͜ͅͅḁͅi̶̛̗̤͓̞͔̫͓̥͉͋̊̀͐͒̎̆͗͋͑̀͑̈́̓͂͊͂̿̾̈́̇͊͂̒͋́̆̊͆̐̉͐́̽̉͂͒͂͘̚̚̚͝ͅo̵̢̡̮̞̩͇̻͚̪̳̯͎̘̱̜̩̯͇̬̩̖̺͔̯̜̼͑̈́͐̿̋͛̈̃̈́̅̀̉̒̋̏͂͛̽̿̓̅̇͗̇̓̿̃͐̀̕̕͘͠n̶̡̧̨̠͕̰̝̫̲̞̫̜̼̥̦̰̫͎̹̞̺͍͚̦̙̻͎͍̰͎͖͑̅̋̌̑̾̐̂̌̌̈͑͂̓̄̂̽͊̄̈̽̍̽͂͆̌̀̆̋͌̿̿̀̈́̄̎͊͌̈̿̽̕̕̕͝͝͠͠?̴̱̪̤́̆͐͐̕ͅD̴̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͈̟̯̻̰͔̯̹̬̣̗̬̙̤͖̰̤͍̱̬̝̗̻̪͙̗̠͉̠̙̭̲̫͙̩̰̘̻̠̔̐̄̓̈́̎̇̈́̿͋̒͑̌̇̍̒̾̈́̍̐̇̾̿̑̈́̅̿̊͋̐͑̔̉̏̃͌͆̃̚̚͘̕͜͝͠ͅÿ̵̛̙̗͕͇̝̮́͆͆̍̏̈̾̿͆̋͑́̆̈́̾̎̍̏̔̐̅̅͛̐̊̓̈́̀́́̽͛̆͒͗͒̀̔͊̀͝͝͝í̶̢̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̜̩͚͎̖̩̩̼̣̗̬̣͚̜͚͔̳̦̠̜̦͇̘̟̣̜̝͓͖̥͓̅͒̀̾̀̿̄̈́̅̄̓̏͒̿̉͛̎̉͘̕̚͝ͅn̵̢̖̥̪̦̥̻͙̙̖̝̠̫̣̝̹̤̣̘̠̠̣͔̥͕̳͇̠̤̟̊̒̂͋͗͊̍̚͘͜g̴̡̨̧̰͉̝̗͔̼̺͈͉̖̩̻͓̭̼͙̖͉̤̼̹̜̰͇̦͔̺̰͓̞̺̼̝͙̝͕͊̆̇͜͜͠ͅͅ.̣̥̭͎̰̬̥̹͇͚̱͐̅̊̊̈́͐̑̈̈̇̈̈́́͋̔̑̎̕͜͠͝.̴̧̡̛̤͈̗̦̥͓̻̼͈̖͈̅̐͒́̀̆͒̋̋̓͗̾̒̈́́͋̑̅̿̎̂̔́̒́͐͂̈́̐̋̆̔̿̇̈́̊͒͆̀̋̚͜͜͝͝.̵̨͙̱͇̹͚̦͎̱̻̺̼̣̩̼̟̖̻̜̟͇̊̎̌̎́͛̓̀̽͆͆̈̐̒͆̿̇͂̎́̔̅͛͛̅͐̾͑̿̃̈́̊̇̏͂͑̚̚͜͝.̴̧̧̨̢̧̻̬̺̗̤̩̺̤͉͙̬͓͚͇̳͕̹̮̱̣̗̫̦̺͎̟̮̭̘̝̲̼̲͉̯̩̌̌͒͐͆́̃͆̀̿͒̓̊̀̓̍̎͑̾̾̆̈́̄̂̊̋́̀̃͆̇̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅ

l.

l.

In the middle of all the destruction of which humans would call a natural disaster, a boy around the age of 10 lay alone, his clothes charred and his body scarred with fatal wounds. He was presumed dead by his attackers by the lack of demonic energy, and yet, he wasn't.

His chest slowly rose and sank as his demonic powers returned, a flood of painful memories and experiences filling his body. Flames burst out and covered his whole body. Instead of burning his flesh, they traced his wounds slowly and delicately. After minutes, they slowly disappeared, leaving behind nothing but skin, no longer marred by the fatal wounds that ruined its beauty, the only exception being the face contorted in pain.

Blonde hair stained with soot and tattered, rich clothing, the boys back suddenly arched before returning to normal. Moments later, he began to cough violently, hacking and gasping for breath as he sat up, clutching his chest as his heart pounded his rib-cage violently.

His breath ragged, the boy sat there for what felt like an eternity, eyes wide as he tried to slow his racing heart. Fires crackled around him as the smoke thickened. His body felt on edge, filled with adrenaline and yet every move he made felt like he was being poked with a hot metal rod.

"W-W-W-Where a-am I?" He managed to stutter out, still clutching his heart in pain. Looking around wildly, the boy's eyes widened even more as he saw the destruction laid out before him. To the teenager who had no idea what was going on, he thought it was all a mere nightmare, something to freak him out before the next day.

He was wrong.

The young boy went to open his mouth to speak, only to inhale smoke. Hacking violently, the boy began to cry, tears running down his face as he choked, pain flaring in his chest.

FYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The smoke dispersed and the fires died instantly. Hitting his fist against his chest, the boy's vision was blurry as he fell forwards onto his chest.

"F-Fuck me," he managed to gasp out whilst laughing in pain. "I must be delusional. There is no way that just happened."

The boy lost all his remaining energy and lost consciousness as a blonde man ran forwards, worry etched on his face.

"Ruxal? Where are you?"

A young adult with similar features ran forwards before seeing the unconscious body. Instantly, he slid to a stop besides the boy and placed his fingers on his neck. Feeling a pulse, he sighed with relief before frowning, noticing the lack of demonic aura around the boy's body.

"...you idiot," the man muttered under his breath as he picked the boy up. Holding him close to his chest, he sighed and stood up. Turning around, he began walking back from where he came from. "You could've died, but I am at fault first and foremost. For them to slip under my radar... I have much to learn, it seems."

A magic circle began to form underneath the man's feet, a fierce, fiery glow before columns of flames erupted. Coated in the flames, the fire disappeared in a flash alongside the teenager holding the boy.

* * *

A lavish room too good for many, only a family of nobility in the human would come close to scratching the surface of 'true' comfort.

Laying in a bed way too large for his body, the young boy lay there, groaning in pain underneath multiple sheets. Curling into his sheets, the boy named 'Ruxal' clutched the velvet red bed-sheet and pulled them close, muttering words underneath his breath.

"Lonely, common, average." The boys head violently twitched as his muttering became more feverish. "Rich, nobility, Phenex." The boy began to shake as his head twitched again. "Dead, void, phoenix pillar." He began to shake more violently. "Common- no, nobility. Average- no, brilliant. Son- no, third son." His head twitched again, almost going a full 90-degree angle as he suddenly sat up. His eyes shot open, glazed over as an inner conflict raged within.

"Ruxal. Rai. Ruxal. Rai. Ruxal. Rai."

His hands still clutching the bedsheets, they began to glow. Embers began to form on the lining.

"Ruxal. Rai. Ruxal. Rai. Ruxal. Rai"

Fire began to consume the bedsheets as the young boy sat there, unaware of what was going on.

l. l.

"̶̧̟̘̙̹̠̙̯͓͓̱͎͛͗R̴͎̥͙͉͓̝͇͇̐͒̀̈͂̈́̽̌ȕ̷̗̦̝̜̗͚̈͊̂͆̏͠ǻ̷̹̖͉͗͑x́̐̇̑́̀̓̿͑̇͑̿͜.̴̡̧̧̻̪͖̠̺̖̝͉̜͆ ̷͕̮̺͚̲̩͔̻̰̜͗̒̓̊̑̌̒̔̊͂̾͑͜R̷͚͚͎̲͌̄̓̄̐̆͗̌̄͘͘͜͝a̵̧̛̛̘̗̖̽̾͆͋̌͂̒͐ì̷̛͓̪͇̍̏̌̒͠͝.̵͖̏̈̐͒̚̕͝͝ ́̈̏͛͒̑̚͜͠͝R̵̭̼͋̄͒̓̀͂̀̈́̈̌̚͠ụ͛͗̇̌̒̂̒͐́͒̈̕̚a̶̢̢̡̫̩̰̳̺̞̤̬̜͔̿̑̊̐̈̂̀͊́̆͘̚͝x̴̨̢̧͚̞͊͑̐͋̏̿̿͘͜͜͠͠.̷͕̳̣̻͓̺̬̗͌̓͜ ̵̢̹̦̜̟̳̭͇͒̍͒̄͐̅̏̀̋̀̐̃͜Ŗ̶̘͚͖͕̙̬̣̬̩͖̀á̷̝͇̻̪̰͎̿͆̀̂͘̚í̵̥͕̄̌͂͆͂͒́̽̓̀.̷̜̼̻̈́̀̋́̇͗ ̷̘͓̬̘͇̩̙̳̥́̃͊̚͜͜R̵̨̼̝͎̔̐̈͜u̵͔̖̻̦̯͈̎̿̂̓͐͐́̉͆̆͘a̴̫͇̲̒̇̓̚x̶̥͚̤̉́̚.̣̣͚̽̽̽̓̃͛͌͛̀̕ ̷̧̛̹͓̼̪̹̻̰̓̄͆̂̾͌͐̈͛̔̂̓ͅṘ̷͕͋̒ḁ̴̱͕̘̼̦̭̉͒į̷͓͚̻̬̝̹̬̱͋̃͛̊̄̿̔̎̆̂̾̋"̷̢͈̦͙͙̐

l.

The door to the room slammed open as a man ran in.

"Maids, get Mother and Father!" He shouted as the fire began to consume the bed. Waving his hand, the fire dispersed, leaving behind the young boy muttering to himself.

"Rai, no, Ruxal, no, Ruxal, no Rai."

The young man grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him.

"Ruxal, wake up!" He shouted.

The young boy froze as his eyes lost the glaze. Blinking, the boy slowly turned to look at the man and frowned.

"Do I know you?" He asked, a frown on his face. His eyes were no longer clouded, but instead a pale, jaded blue.

The man – in his early 20s – froze, his eyes glued on the young boy in front of him.

"Ruxal," the man said, his voice wavering slightly. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

'Ruxal' slowly looked around the room, his eyes showing no recognition. The man slumped over as the boy turned back to face him.

"Do you know where I am?" Ruxal asked, his voice weak. "My head... ...everything is all... murky."

The man straightened up and smiled. It was a smile that would have young women chasing him for thousands of miles. It was so bright and dazzling that it could extinguish a star. And yet, it told multitudes of pain. Layers upon layers that never ended, and his eyes reflected that.

"Before we start," the man said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I have to ask you one question. Can you remember anything, or are your memories too hazy for you to remember?"

Ruxal's eyes glazed over as he racked his brain. The man watched carefully as Ruxal winced, his face contorting in pain.

"It hurts," Ruxal murmured, making the young man grimace. "It's like something is stopping me."

"So? Nothing?"

Ruxal hesitated before shaking his head.

"Something came to me," he murmured, prompting the man to lean forwards. Gesturing for him to continue, Ruxal seemed to hesitate again before speaking. "I know that we are devils, but I do not know which household I belong to."

With those words, the man felt a surge of guilt in his chest. It was painful, for his little brother knew he was a devil and part of the supernatural world, yet didn't know to who he belonged to. It was guilt, for letting him wander too far away yet. It was rage, for letting him be stolen and attacked under his watch. It was bitterness, for being a failure of an elder brother. Yet, he was grateful to the Satans. His little brother survived what should've been an instant death for someone his age. He was just glad that he got there in time, before they came back to finish him off.

"Door," Ruxal croaked out, surprising the young man. "Someone's knocking on the door."

The man sat there, startled, before smiling and nodding.

"I'll be right back," he said as he stood up. Walking towards the door, the man opened it, revealing a handsome blonde man and woman. The man had sharp hair and deep sky-blue eyes with a neat suit on. The woman had flowing blonde hair tied up into two twin tails, forming drill-like curls. Her ornate dress radiated wealth and nobility.

"Ruval, is Ru-Ru alright?" Lady Phenex asked, her elegant voice filled with concern.

"More importantly, is he able to form coherent sentences?" Lord Phenex asked, his voice smoother as velvet. "I'll do something regrettable if he is reduced to a babbling mess."

Ruval hesitated before opening the door wider.

"See for yourself," Ruval said as his mother and father walked in.

As they approached the bed, Ruxal seemed lost in his head before slowly looking up as Lady Phenex sat on the bed.

"Ru-Ru, it's me, your mother," Lady Phenex said softly, her voice a bare whisper.

Ruxal tilted his head. "...mother? You are... mother?"

Lady Phenex froze before a single tear ran down her face. As she raised her hand slowly to her face, more droplets of water fell, each tear glistening.

"I see." She said, her voice weak and fragile. Lord Phenex rested his hand on her shoulder, his eyes tearing up.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't cry," Ruxal murmured as he leaned forwards. Carefully, he wiped away her tears before his mouth curled.

A small smile.

"...Ru-Ru," Lady Phenex managed to whisper out slowly.

"I don't remember much, but you feel familiar," Ruxal admitted, making all three adults gasp. "Please don't cry... mother."

"R-R-Ru-Ru... ...ah, I can't stand it anymore!" Lady Phenex cried openly as she embraced her second son. Surprised, Ruxal felt the tears begin to soak his shirt as he slowly wrapped his arms around Lady Phenex.

"Welcome back, Ruxal," Lord Phenex said as he sniffled, wiping away his tears.

"Hello... ...dad...?"

Ruxal looked at Ruval and tilted his head.

"I guess that makes you... big bro...?"

Ruval felt his heart erupt in pain and happiness at the same time.

"What are you both standing around for?" Ruxal said weakly as Lady Phenex didn't move, her grip tight. "Come here and help me out."

Lord Phenex couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Help you from what, exactly?" Lord Phenex asked. "You had us worried, let's consider this to be your punishment."

Ruxal simply nodded, earning a frown from Lord Phenex.

"Ruval, let us leave for now," Lord Phenex eventually said, patting his wife on the shoulder. "We have some topics to talk about."

Ruval merely nodded.

"I'll come talk to you later, okay Ruxal?" Ruval opened the door and let his father walk out first before leaving.

As the door shut, Ruxal looked at Lady Phenex awkwardly, the woman still crying.

Externally, he smiled awkwardly. Internally, he sighed.

'She may technically be my new family, but why is Lady Phenex so smoking hot?'

Ruxal felt envious of Lord Phenex, his new father.

* * *

His 'Mother' had left not moments ago, leaving the child to rest. Ruxal couldn't help but ponder what he had been thrust into. Of course, he had his obvious thoughts which consisted of:

I'm in the world of fucking HSDxD!?

\- which clouded his mind and his most prominent thought –

What.

And yet on top of that, he was extremely calm. What an odd way of coping.

Sitting up in his bed, Ruxal sighed.

In his former life, he was tall, somewhat smart and edgy. That he knew. He enjoyed his old life. His new life? Yeah, he'd enjoy it. Yeah, he'd have hard times and easy times. Yeah, he'd have a new family. But would he have his old friends? His same lifestyle? Would he adjust fast enough to his new life?

Too many questions in too little a time.

Ruxal sighed and curled deeper into his sheets.

"I miss my family," he murmured into the sheets. "I miss my home already. I miss everyone."

He turned in his bed.

"But at the same time, I can live in comfort and do nothing," Ruxal continued to talk to himself. "I can be a pompous, overgrown brat who talks down to everyone and anything despite their rank. I deserve it after what happened." The boy snorted quietly. "Still... I remember what I used to say in my old life."

Ruxal laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"If I ever got another shot at life, I won't waste it."

The boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Do I cower and fail to keep my promise?" He muttered to himself. "Or do I start now? I mean, I never asked to be reincarnated. Hell, I was perfectly fine where I was."

Laying in bed in silence, he suddenly groaned and slowly sat up.

"Well, let's go through the changes in my body," he murmured.

Getting out of the bed, Ruxal looked around for a mirror and found one.

"Number one," he grumbled, walking towards it. "I'm short, walk slow and have the body of a ten-year-old." Stopping in front of the mirror, Ruxal's jaw dropped. "Two," he said softly, admiring his face. "I look fucking glorious."

Stepping away from the mirror, Ruxal turned towards the curtains and pulled one open. Seeing the Underworld's night sky, he frowned.

"I'm no longer in the human world," Ruxal murmured underneath his breath.

He knew he should be in awe of the sight before him, but at the same time... it seemed like Deja-vu, like he has seen this sight millions of times.

With a heavy sigh, Ruxal turned around and looked around his bedroom.

With his enhanced devil senses plus night vision, Ruxal saw how bare his room was. A lone wood desk with a lamp and chair, two bedside tables beside his massive bed fit for a king, a bookshelf and a wardrobe. All in all, very bare for one of nobility.

Wandering around his room, Ruxal glanced at his wardrobe and shrugged.

"I wonder what type of clothes I have..."

Opening the wardrobe slowly, Ruxal glanced at the sight in front of him.

Tight-fitting noble clothes, tight pants- clothes he would never want to wear. Pushing them aside, Ruxal searched for something more casual and sighed with relief. Pulling out a dark-red dress shirt and a maroon blazer, the young boy also found slacks and socks. The only shoes he found were formal shoes.

He shrugged.

Beggars can't be choosers.

Placing them back in the wardrobe, Ruxal explored the rest of his room before sitting on his bed, having come to a conclusion.

"This is a big ass room," Ruxal muttered. "A big ass room filled with nothing." Frowning, Ruxal rubbed his jaw – a subconscious act from his past life – as he laid down on his bed. "Maybe once I get used to all this, I could get it filled so I could get a head start."

The boy shook his head.

"No, that won't do," he murmured, pulling the sheets over his body. "Info first. I need to know where I am in the timeline so I can start with my studies and training. Pure-Blood devils have high potential, but nothing like that of humans. Issei is... well, if he trained a whole lot non-stop, he'd be broken."

Ruxal stopped rambling and closed his eyes.

'Well, I'm not gonna be a weak little bitch when canon comes around," Ruxal thought to himself as he felt himself begin to fall asleep. 'I need to be strong enough to beat most, if not all High Class Devils a few years before canon. I'll also need to get a grasp on how politics and all that work, learn how to read and write languages and magic...'

Before he could finish his train of thought, Ruxal fell asleep, the layers of blankets keeping him warm.

* * *

. . .

. .

.

[THIS PLACE IS SOMETHING FAMILIAR TO YOU, BUT NOT THE SAME. LIVE LONG, POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL.]

"Ru-Ru!"

Ruxal shot up in his bed, his shirt drenched in sweat. Eyes wide, chest heaving, the boy slowly looked around before eventually letting out a sigh.

"...a nightmare?" He whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples.

All he could remember was an Eldritch Abomination staring at him, muttering words filled with power that barely made sense.

"Ru-Ru? Are you alright?"

Startled, Ruxal saw his mother leaning forwards, her face filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine," Ruxal said shakily, trying to smile to reassure her.

As Lady Phenex fussed over him, Ruxal lost himself in his thought's finals before shaking his head and looking at his mother. Lady Phenex was still fussing over him, her face and tone concerned as she continued to talk.

Slowly and carefully, Ruxal managed to get Lady Phenex's attention.

"Mother, I have a question."

Lady Phenex brushed a strand of hair to the side. "What is it, Ru-Ru?"

"How old am I?" Ruxal asked, his face slightly curious.

"You're ten," Lady Phenex responded, looking away. "It was your birthday a week ago, but then..."

"I was attacked, wasn't I?"

Lady Phenex turned to Ruxal, her face shock, anger and sadness mixed into one.

"How did you-?"

"Figure it out?" She nodded as Ruxal turned towards the windows, the curtains now opened. "Well, I took a guess," he said, shrugging as he did. "The last thing I remember that isn't fuzzy is being in an opening. Everything was burning."

"I see you still retain that sharp mind of yours."

Ruxal turned to his mother as she looked down at her hands.

"Losing my memories doesn't change who I am, does it?" Lady Phenex looked at Ruxal. She saw nothing of her son inside his eyes, yet she could feel something familiar within.

"Ru-Ru..."

"...mother..." Ruxal placed his hands on his mother's shoulders as he smiled. "I may not be the same son you shared memories with, but I'll always be your son, no matter what."

Wrapping his arms around her, Lady Phenex felt something salty enter her mouth. Raising a hand to her face, she wiped away her tears and returned the embrace.

"Sorry for ruining the tender moment, but something important has come up."

Fully opening the door, Lord Phenex entered the room.

Rubbing her eyes, Lady Phenex used a handkerchief to dry her face before turning.

"What is it, darling?"

"We found them," he said, his face grim. "The ones who did it."

Instantly, Lady Phenex was on her feet and at the door.

"Can I come?"

Freezing in the doorway, Lady Phenex turned around and faced her third son.

"Honey, don't you think it's best you stay here?"

Lady Phenex was concerned for her son's health; that much was obvious. Despite concluding that he had amnesia, she was afraid it would trigger a psychological attack on her beloved Ru-Ru. She would never let that happen, even if the chance was near zero.

"Ru-Ru, you sho-."

"You can come, Ruxal," Lord Phenex interrupted his wife. Seeing her whirl around and glare at him, he frowned. "Our son has a right to see those who attacked him. It is his choice alone to make, not yours." Turning to look at the bed, he found Ruxal opening his wardrobe.

"Will these clothes be alright, mother, father?" Pulling out the clothes from last night, Lord Phenex looked them over and frowned.

"Do you want me to help you change, or shall I call a maid?"

Ruxal seemed to hesitate. "...could you help me, father?"

Nodding, Lord Phenex walked over as Lady Phenex stepped outside, closing the door as she did.

From their point of view, it'd be strange if their son asked to dress himself without assistance. Of course, many nobles in devil society have others dress them, and the Phenex family was no different. Well, for formal events at least. They were a hassle most times. Also, the reincarnated soul had no clue on how society worked in the Underworld with nobility.

Taking his sweaty shirt off, Ruxal was handed a white dress shirt instead of the dark-red he found. The boy pulled on the white shirt. Taking the jeans he just noticed, his father shook his head and handed him a pair of slacks. Pulling them on reluctantly, Ruxal shrugged into a black blazer his father held out for him. Looking for socks, Lord Phenex pulled on white socks onto his son's feet. Finding the shoes, Ruxal pulled them on as Lord Phenex tied them.

All in all for Ruxal, a 16 year-old in the body of a 10-year-old with no clue how noble society functioned, he was somewhat embarrassed and annoyed at needing his new dad to help him get dressed. Sure, it was necessary for him to keep up the act for now, but sooner or later, he was going to change that.

Adjusting the shoulder area of his blazer, Ruxal gave his father a grateful nod as Lord Phenex nodded in approval.

"Ready to go son?"

"I'm ready father."

Lord Phenex stared at his son for a few moments before nodding again. Walking towards the door, he pushed it open as Ruxal silently sighed.

'Today is going to be a long day.'

* * *

"So, do I have control over my demonic powers?"

Lord Phenex chuckled as they left the mansion. Walking through the beautiful estate, they came to a stop at a beautiful carriage decorated with gold.

"Control?" Lord Phenex smiled. "At birth, you were a natural at manipulating fire and wind. It is first nature to you, Ruxal, as it is to your brothers and sister."

"Could I try summoning a flame?"

Lady Phenex smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

"Just imagine a flame on your palm," Lord Phenex continued. "If you have trouble with that, imagine a flame on your palm with something feeding into it like fuel. It should be easy for you to access your demonic reserves, after all, but there's nothing wrong with a refresher."

Ruxal nodded gratefully before closing his eyes, imaging a flame burning bright.

'A flame with fuel pouring into it.' The boy saw the image clearly in his head as energy suddenly pumped through his body. It was like an adrenaline rush that filled him with ecstasy.

"Congratulations Ru-Ru," Lady Phenex said as Ruxal opened his eyes.

Gasping in surprise, Ruxal saw a flame hovering above his hand, the heat basking him with warmth. His heart filled with excitement, the flame dissipated, making him frown.

"Demonic power is quite volatile and requires a constant power source and focus," Lord Phenex said as a servant opened the door to the carriage. "Most emotions interfere with our use of magic, but some can influence our power."

Entering the carriage, the three devils sat down as the door shut. Instantly, the carriage began moving.

"Anger can make our attacks unstable but more powerful," Lady Phenex continued. "Grief can make our magic weak and pathetic. Or it can do the reverse of that. It all depends on the person, really. As long as you have focus, emotions can either hinder or boost your power."

Ruxal nodded, his mind moving at 500% the normal speed. Despite the explanation, Ruxal was on cloud nine, his thoughts on one thing only.

Demonic magic.

Out of all the supernatural races, devils had it the easiest. Their magic was near limitless with potential, their sharpened senses made their life easier, and they lived for an extremely long time. To top it all off, they could also be born with sacred gears if they were hybrids like Vali Lucifer.

Their potential was nothing to scoff at either. Whilst humans like Issei Hyoudou could easily become extremely strong if they trained and fought strong opponents on a daily basis, they were a rarity among humans. Humans with potential that high could be considered an extinct species and nobody would complain. That's how rare they were.

High Class Devils generally had a high potential for growth, but many wasted it, relying on their demonic power reserves to save them. One such example would be Raiser Phenex, his new brother. Whilst the case isn't exactly the same, he was arrogant because he relied too much on his regeneration abilities. The exception in this generation, however, would be the Strongest Youth, Sairoarg Bael. A devil born with nothing to become the strongest of the youth.

Devils. They could become powerful enough to scare Gods, with such cases being Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. And yet, they remained lazy, their pride pinning them down. This was the majority of the High-Class Devils' hubris: pride.

All these thoughts ran through Ruxal's head as he sat there, waiting for Lord Phenex – his father – to finish speaking to the security. Sure, they were still on Phenex territory, but he knew that his dad wouldn't take the risk.

Ruxal shuddered. If he wasn't reincarnated and 'Ruxal' actually died... ...well, the devils that attacked him wouldn't be alive. After all, it was exceptionally hard for devils to become pregnant, and to kill one of nobility as well...

Feeling something warm on his hand, Ruxal looked up and gave Lady Phenex a small smile, trying to comfort his mother.

Yes, his mother. There was no point trying to deny them as a 'false family'. The fact that he fell asleep and woke up in this world proved his point. He had been reborn, and judging from his experience when he was technically 'reincarnated', he was reborn into the body of somebody dying or already dead.

Still, he was finding it hard to adjust. It was weird calling them 'father' and 'mother' instead of 'mum' and 'dad'.

He shrugged. He'd get used to it.

* * *

Standing in the lobby – a dull grey room with countless magic circles engraved into the walls – Ruxal was lost in his thoughts as his father spoke to the receptionist.

"We're ready to go in now," Lord Phenex said, startling Ruxal with his sudden appearance. His face softened as he crouched down, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you ready, Ruxal?"

He knew that his father was just as worried as his mother, but he needed to see who did it. He needed to know who had killed this innocent child.

Ruxal nodded. Thoughts later, he needed to stay in the present.

Lord Phenex nodded and stood up. Walking, they passed through a doorway, leaving a rich interior and entering a plain hallway. Generic white lights lined the floor and ceiling as they passed empty holding cells.

"This is the one here," Lord Phenex said as he came to a stop. Placing his hand on a scanner, a green light flashed and the metal door slid open.

"Just the three of you, Lord Phenex?" A guard asked as he approached, his outfit clean and sharp.

Lord Phenex nodded. "Remain here in case they try something."

"I would even if you didn't ask, Lord Phenex."

The guard moved to the side before speaking into his earpiece. Stepping in, Lady Phenex followed silently as Ruxal entered last. The door slid shut and locked as the three devils slowly approached a table inside a grey room. A camera was in the corner, recording the six devils in the room.

"N-No," a devil whimpered. "It can't be..."

"You should be dead!" Another roared as he stood up. Instantly, the shackles drained his power as he slumped back into his chair. He growled, powerless, his eyes bloodshot and hair frayed.

"..."

"...good morning, gentleman," Lord Phenex said as he took a seat. "I'm very happy to see you all."

Ruxal shivered as he stood beside his mother. That tone was one that spoke of death.

Looking over the three devils, the boy didn't recognize any of them. The one on the left who spoke first was a teenager with messy brown hair. His body was skinny. The one in the middle had blue hair and looked like a young adult. His body was well toned but was covered in scars. The last devil – a female – sat with her face shadowed, a pair of fox ears and a single tail drooping.

"...Lukas, correct?" Hearing a groan from the middle devil, Lord Phenex continued. "You were recently promoted to a High-Class Devil after fifty years of handing out flyers. An impressive feat, I must say." Lord Phenex leaned forwards, his eyes narrowed. "Well, for scum like you, I suppose."

Ruxal heard a weak snarl come from Lukas.

"Well, I guess your luck ended there, didn't it?" Lord Phenex glanced at the two devils beside him. "After becoming a King, you forcefully turned a human and youkai into your servants and attempted to kill my third son." The atmosphere in the room became heavy, almost suffocating. "A foolish attempt, I must say. One punishable by multiple laws."

Standing up, Lord Phenex pushed in his chair as Ruxal walked closer to the table.

"Fucking brat..."

Lord and Lady Phenex eyes widened in anger before Ruxal stopped them.

"It is alright, mother, father," he said, his eyes ablaze. "I wish to do something." Holding out his hand, palm facing the ceiling, the boy concentrated, his mind clear. "I wish to grant these devils mercy."

Lord Phenex's eyes widened in rage before he calmed himself and looked closely at his son.

Only rage was contained in his jaded orbs. A righteous rage, one he deserved to have.

Concentrating, Ruxal tapped into his demonic reserves, remembering the feeling from when he was reborn and his use earlier. It was like being on an adrenaline high, a high-end motor pumping power into his body. Instead of the feeling from earlier, however, a mental switch inside flicked on and his reserves exploded exponentially.

Ruxal's whole body erupted with energy as he opened his eyes. In his palm, a golden flame flickered, the trickle of demonic energy he was feeding it making it glow bright.

Slowly walking around the table, Ruxal could feel the heat emanating from the flame. To him, it was like a gentle caress of warmth. To the other devils, however...

"It wasn't this hot before," Lukas muttered, his energy drained as sweat began to soak his clothes.

Stopping behind Lukas, Ruxal hid his excitement at using magic again, instead focusing on keeping it alive.

"Mother, Father, may I?"

Lady Phenex looked conflicted but her husband merely closed his eyes.

"It is your choice, Ruxal. Grant them your mercy"

Nodding, Ruxal hesitated before he pushed his palm into Lukas back. The devil let out a scream of pain as the flames burned through his clothes.

Taking a step back, Ruxal cut off his flow of demonic energy to the magic. Walking back around to his parents, he turned to look at Lukas.

Panting in pain, the High-Class Devil's clothes were incinerated; rich material now ashes on the ground. Chained, naked, burnt and humiliated, Lukas whimpered as Lord Phenex opened his eyes, glaring at the devil.

"Later today, you will be sent to Ars Goetia for your crimes," Lord Phenex said, turning around and moving towards the door. "Depending on the methods we use and what information we retrieve, your final sentence will be death. As for your two servants, depending on what they've done, their punishment is unknown."

Turning around, Lord Phenex spared one last glance at the criminals before walking forwards.

"Let's go, son."

Lord Phenex activated the door. As it slid open, Ruxal walked through and glanced at the devils.

Despair

Ruxal left in silence as the door slid shut.

* * *

"Incredible."

In his room, Ruxal sat in his chair, entranced by the golden flame on his palm. The energy running through his veins slowly trickled into the fire, fueling its lifespan.

Rotating his wrist and flexing his fingers, Ruxal watched as the flame created from his demonic energy phasing through his fingers. The demonic flame burned brightly no matter what the boy did.

Closing his hand and cutting off the source of power, the flame disappeared. Opening his hand, it reappeared as Ruxal grinned.

Magic would forever fascinate him no matter what happened. There were so many strands of it; demonic, Norse, angelic, Greek, Celtic, Egyptian, elemental, void, light, darkness, black, white, human, magician - if he could sit down and learn all of it, he would. Even then, there were such things as 'Concepts' which one could draw power from, or even ancient and hereditary types of magic that he would never learn.

Looking around his room, Ruxal glanced at his bed, countless books on devils, devil history, The Great War and strands of magic scattered. It had been a few weeks after they talked to the devils, and the moment they returned, he had locked himself in his room. His mother and father had tried talking to him, but he hadn't responded until a couple of days ago, apologizing for worrying them.

Ruxal felt bad, that much was certain, but he had needed time to process his thoughts. Using magic, how to escape to the human world for a bit before canon, training... potential killing, etc. If anything, he was hesitant on the last. To kill is to rob somebody of everything, regardless if they're good or bad, and he wasn't ready yet... for now.

Spinning in his chair to face his desk, Ruxal began reading the open book on his desk.

[Demonic energy and how it works]

"Many devils think using demonic magic is simple," Ruxal murmured as he flipped a page. "And it is. Imagine what you wish and will it into creation. However, some reincarnated devils have trouble using magic, and so, I have created this book for them, alongside the nature of demonic magic and its destructive nature."

A magic circle alongside detailed diagrams explain how magic worked covered the page. Fortunately, the knowledge imprinted in his new body remained, so he had a broad understanding of the devil language and could read and write it effortlessly. Unfortunately, it strained his mind, so he practiced daily to get used to it.

With a sigh of reluctance, Ruxal shut the book and stood up. Walking towards the door, he opened it and looked around.

He had asked Ruval to train him and was met with a hesitant yes. He had asked his mother to show him how Phoenix Tears were made and she agreed. He had asked his father to teach him about High Class Society. He started teaching instantly.

Seeing nobody around, Ruxal shut the door and sighed. He had begun training with Ruval who merely instructed him to begin working out so he could handle his training later on. His mother hadn't shown him how Phoenix Tears were made yet, and he had another session with his dad later today. All in all, tedious, but worth it in the long run.

Moving to the open area in his room, Ruxal dropped to his knees and let out a weary sigh.

"I'm already sick of push-ups," Ruxal grumbled, glaring at the floor.

Starting with his daily work-out, he felt his muscles begin to burn as he grunted.

"Seven, eight, nine," he muttered under his breath.

Continuing with his rep, he sighed internally. Whilst the Supernatural Race/s looked similar if not exactly the same as a human, what gave them away was the general aura of power. Of course, that wasn't to speak of the physical boost to their bodies as well. He wasn't sure of the exact boost, but he knew it pretty much made you a superhuman.

Counting fifty, Ruxal stopped and let out a tired huff.

His mind may be older, but his body wasn't.

"What was it next?" He murmured as he slowly got to his feet. "Was it crunches or planking?"

Lost in thought, Ruxal scratched his chin before slapping himself in the face.

"I forgot to do my ten-k jog. Fuck."

* * *

Time passed and having finished his new daily routine of working out, Ruxal entered his father's office, freshly showered and ready to step into something he thought he never would.

Waiting in front of his father's desk, Lord Phenex glanced at his son before continuing his paperwork. Standing in silence, Ruxal waited awkwardly as his father finished reading over the paper in his hands before placing it down.

"What is it, Ruxal?" Lord Phenex asked. "Is there something you wish to ask you?"

Ruxal nodded as he stepped forwards, his hands fidgeting with his shirt.

"I want to learn more about politics and High-Class Society," Ruxal said.

"Hmm..." Lord Phenex scratched his chin in thought. "Why exactly do you want to learn about this for?"

Ruxal blinked in surprise.

"Huh, I... ...actually, don't know why," he admitted. "I just thought it'd be nice to know about what's going on, especially after losing my memories"

Lord Phenex's smile grew tight before he forced a chuckle.

"That's fine," Lord Phenex said. "There is nothing wrong with curiosity, Ruxal. In fact, I encourage it."

He gestured to the maid in the room.

"Could you please draw a chair?"

"Of course," the maid obliged.

Murmuring a thank you, Ruxal sat across his father as the maid returned to her station, her black-and-white uniform the generic outfit for all maids in the mansion.

"So," Lord Phenex started. "What do you want to learn about first?"

Seeing Ruxal stuck in thought, Lord Phenex smiled.

"Let's start with High-Class Society then."

Clearing his throat, Lord Phenex glanced at the maid. She bowed before leaving the room, the wooden door shut close with a dull thud.

"So, what do you know about High-Class society from what I've told you already?" Lord Phenex asked before adding in: "If you can remember anything, of course."

"I don't have a clue apart from the formalities you've been showing me," Ruxal replied. "Maybe from the beginning?"

His father nodded.

"Well, let's start with rankings in devil society."

Taking a sip of water, Lord Phenex cleared his throat again.

"Devil society is ranked into four different rankings," Lord Phenex said. "There is low class, mid class, high class and ultimate class devils. Low-Class Devils are generally reincarnated devils and servants of High-Class Devils. Mid-Class devils are reincarnated devils that have been promoted to a higher tier by handing out fliers and completing contracts, performing great deeds for the Underworld, etc."

"High-Class Devils are the nobility of the Underworld," Lord Phenex continued. "They range from the seventy-two pillars which includes extinct households, extra demons, etc. Low-Class Devils can possibly become High-Class Devils, but it is a rare case when this occurs."

"What do you have to do to be promoted?" Ruxal asked. He had a general idea of being promoted to a higher tier, but never got the full details.

"It's quite a process," Lord Phenex admitted. "First, devils chosen to be promoted have to undergo a written test, testing their knowledge on the Underworld. After that, they are also tested in a physical test in which they are pitted against other devils to get a gauge on their strength. After that, depending on how they performed, they are graded. Whether or not they receive a passing grade depends entirely on the devil."

"Do I need to go through that process?"

Lord Phenex shook his head.

"You are already classified as a High-Class Devil," Lord Phenex replied. "If you wish to, you can join another's peerage. However, you must get your King's permission to leave and re-register yourself as a King." He waved his hand. "There are more complex details, but I won't bore you with that."

"How about Ultimate-Class?" Ruxal asked curiously. "What do you have to do to get there?"

"You need to be a hero of the Underworld," Lord Phenex said, smiling. "The term 'Hero' has changed a lot since The Great War, but now it merely means being in the top ten of the Rating Games or having performed countless deeds of heroic valor for the sake of the Underworld. You also need to be extremely intelligent, have a high-ranking job, strong political power, be powerful- the list goes on. If you do reach that rank, however, you receive land in Ars Goetia as well."

"That makes sense," Ruxal murmured, already lost in thought. "It makes it extremely difficult to achieve that rank though..." He looked up at his father. "Did they purposefully make it that difficult to reduce the people with strong political power?"

"Sort of." His father scratched his chin. "Making the jump from High-Class to Ultimate-Class is extremely difficult, and barely any if all have done it in the past few centuries. Reaching the requirements for Ultimate-Class is another task altogether."

"Is there another rank in Devil Hierarchy?" Ruxal asked, surprising his father. "I mean, stopping at Ultimate-Class... ...don't we have Four Satans in the Underworld?"

"Satan-Class?" Lord Phenex chuckled. "As of now, there are only four devils who hold the rank of 'Satan Class' devils, and they are indeed the current four Satans."

"What did they do to achieve that rank?"

"Well..." Lord Phenex rubbed his shoulder, grimacing. "After the Great War, devil society had another war. It was the Old Devil Satan Faction verses the Anti-Satan Faction."

"Why'd the war begin?"

"The reason this war began was because followers of the original Satans believed that their goal was to dominate the world," Lord Phenex replied. "In response to them, four aces in the Great War stepped up and defeated the Old Satan Faction. Those four are the current Satans we have now: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus. They are... monsters, in their own league. Especially that of Sirzechs and Ajuka."

"How strong are they?" Ruxal asked curiously. "I mean, they can't be as strong as the original Satans, can they?"

Lord Phenex shook his head.

"Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth are considered Super Devils," Lord Phenex explained. "The only two that exist. Their power is ridiculous, surpassing the realm of power the original Satans had."

"Super Devils?"

"Extremely rare cases where devils are born with ridiculous amounts of power," his father said. "When Sirzechs Gremory was born... ...well, he was floating in the air, the signature trait of the Bael Clan surrounding him. His Power of Destruction was so powerful that everything around him was disintegrating, and nobody but his mother Venelana could touch him."

"That's awesome," Ruxal exclaimed, his eyes wide. "To be born with that type of power... ...wait, they surpass the strength of the original Satans?"

Lord Phenex nodded.

"Sirzechs and Ajuka – the two strongest Satans – are rivals and best friends from childhood. Ever since birth, they have kept up with each other, and they have surpassed the strength of the original Lucifer and possibly his Father as well, though that's stretching it." Lord Phenex rubbed his chin. "To put it simply, they are monsters in a league of monsters."

Ruxal nodded dumbfoundedly.

He knew half of this information, sure, but he had never heard about the specifics of Sirzechs birth. Though, he knows that Sirzechs isn't at the level of God.

Ruxal winced in pain before shaking his head.

"Let's stop here for today."

Lord Phenex stood up and walked out from behind his desk. Walking towards the door, he waited for his son to join him before opening the door.

Walking down the hallway – richly decorated representing the Phenex Household's wealth – Lord Phenex lost himself in thought as he let his feet take him forwards.

Ruxal... he was a sort of anomaly to him now. Before, Ruxal was very out-of-touch with the world, never wanting to leave the mansion. He'd just sit in his room, and nobody knew what he did. The only sign of life they got from him was when he was asleep or using demonic power in his bedroom. There would be random flares of demonic energy and they'd rush to his room, only to find him unconscious on the floor.

...well, it made sense to Lord Phenex. Their son was born in a similar fashion to Sirzechs, but he wasn't confirmed to be a Super Devil by the doctors. When his wife gave birth, Ruxal floated into the air and was surrounded by rich, golden flames that coated his body. They didn't burn anybody, and instead were warm and fuzzy. However, it felt like they were missing something. Something to make the true power come out... it's true form.

Sure, he had displayed abnormal amounts of demonic energy before for his age, but he never could fully draw on it which resulted in some... accidents. Besides... despite this anomaly, Ruxal never showed anything as destructive as Sirzechs' Power of Destruction with his flames, and the drawbacks were only temporary when he used too much demonic energy. Maybe if he underwent training with his brother Ruval, he could make his body strong enough to access his full potential...

Lord Phenex dismissed his thoughts as they entered the dining room. Seeing his wife already seated and waiting, he walked towards her and smiled.

He could worry about his third son in the future. Right now, he wanted to relax.

* * *

Sitting in his room, Ruxal flipped through the book he was reading, twirling his fingers with a flame dancing between them.

The room was spacious as before, the curtains drawn open to let in the fake light and the door shut. The only sound present was the faint echo of music coming from another room and the flipping of paper pages.

"Interesting," Ruxal murmured. "This goes in depth to all sorts of magic devils can do."

Apart from the obvious demonic magic, devils could pretty much use all sorts of magic unless they required certain requirements. Ruxal was very curious about a few sorts of magic now that he knew this.

Senjutsu, telekinesis, time and gravity manipulation, elemental... what he wanted to learn was endless, and he would have all the time to learn if he managed to pull off his plan.

Flipping a page, Ruxal scratched his chin.

It wasn't really a plan yet, he knew that. He just had an idea to escape the Underworld for a bit, and he was crossing his fingers and praying to whoever was listening that it'd work.

Ruxal sighed.

Shutting the book and closing his hand, the fire dissipated as he placed the book on his table. Standing up, he walked to the door and left the room, searching for somebody in his family.

Walking up flights of stairs, Ruxal didn't gasp at the sheer wealth on display. Everything on display, everything he now owned... it didn't faze him anymore. He enjoyed being a part of a rich family, and he would abuse the wealth he had control over to help him with his goals.

Walking past a room, Ruxal stepped back before walking up to the door-frame and peering in. Standing in silence, he watched as his mother fussed over another girl in the room, her blonde hair in the process of being tied in ponytails.

"Now Ravel," Lady Phenex tutted. "You need to stay still so I can finish this up."

"Sorry, Mother," Ravel said meekly. "It's just that I'm nervous."

"To meet Ru-Ru?"

Ravel nodded as Ruxal grinned, walking in silently. He saw Lady Phenex twitch in his direction before ignoring his approach.

"Ru-Ru would be happy to talk to you," his mother said gently, finishing off Ravel's hair. Letting her hair fall - two drill-like twin tails coming to a rest – Lady Phenex smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks mother! Now, can I go see brother?"

Lady Phenex smiled, making Ravel tilt her head in confusion.

"Hey sis," Ruxal said, smiling as his sister turned around.

"Ru-Ru!"

Ruxal sighed at the nickname before Ravel collided into him. Feeling her arms wrap around him, Ruxal returned the gesture awkwardly as his sister buried her face into his shoulder.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Ruxal smiled awkwardly and glanced at his mother, only to see her leaving the room, a smile on her face before the door shut.

"I heard what happened! You jerk! Why would you do that!?"

Ruxal looked at Ravel who was looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Instead of asking what was wrong, Ruxal merely closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," Ruxal said, rubbing Ravel's back. "I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry for it."

'And I'm sorry that I'm not your real brother,' he added silently.

Standing there, the two siblings hugged each other in silence, one crying her heart out, the other awkwardly patting the others back.

After a few minutes, Ravel disengaged and stepped back, wiping her puffy red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Ru-Ru," Ravel said softly.

Ruxal waved it off.

"It's fine, Ravel. I'm at fault here."

Scratching the back of his head, Ruxal smiled as Lady Phenex walked back in. Wordlessly, she handed Ravel a tissue before nodding at Ruxal.

"...so... ...do you want to do something, Ravel?"

Instantly, Ravel perked up and pointed her finger at Ruxal, startling the boy.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

"Huh."

Slowly turning to look at Lady Phenex, she merely laughed, smiling.

"You and Rave usually have competitions using your demonic magic," Lady Phenex explained as Ravel stood there, blue eyes shining. "Should I accompany you two so you don't get carried away?"

"Could you send Ruval over?" Ruxal asked. "I wanted to ask him something."

Lady Phenex smiled.

"Of course, Ru-Ru." She turned to Ravel. "Don't go overboard, Rave sweetie."

"Yes mother!"

Watching Ravel bound on the spot energetically, Ruxal flinched as she ran past and grabbed his hand without notice.

"Let's go already!"

"H-Hey! Calm down!"

Lady Phenex chuckled as she walked out of the room, Ravel already far away, dragging Ruxal with her.

"Should I be concerned, Lady Phenex?"

Lady Phenex glanced at the maid approaching her before shaking her head.

"It is fine, Latisha," she replied, still smiling. "Ravel is happy to have her brother back."

The maid – Latisha – smiled in response.

"Lady Ravel was the only one who could get Prince Ruxal out of his room, wasn't she?"

Lady Phenex merely nodded before walking away. Watching Lady Phenex disappear down the corridor, the maid returned to her duties.

* * *

Leaving one of the various entrances and exits to the garden at the back, Ruxal followed Ravel as she skipped forwards into a massive rectangular area.

Looking around, Ruxal noticed that the massive area was covered in grass, singed ground, dirt and ashes. Scorch marks filled the area with a few tiny craters littering the area.

"What is this place?" Ruxal murmured to himself.

"This is where we hold our battles!" Ravel exclaimed, her simple pink dress standing out against the dull ground. "Today, we'll have a fireball contest!"

Ruxal raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"You need to create a fireball with your demonic magic and throw it into the sky," Ravel said, grinning. "Whoever throws it furthest into the sky wins!"

Ruxal shrugged.

"Sounds easy," he said. "Go ahead. Ladies first."

Ravel nodded before taking a pose. Keeping her hand open, a small flame appeared before curling into a sphere of fire.

"Hii-Yahhhhh!"

Throwing the fireball, Ravel watched as it ascending into the sky before fizzling out.

"Alright!" She cheered, jumping into the air. Turning around, she pointed her finger at Ruxal, smirking triumphantly. "Hah! Beat that!"

Ruxal shrugged nonchalantly before stepping forwards. On the outside, he was calm. Inside, however...

'ShitShitShit! How do I throw demonic magic? Is it like a ball physically, or do I have to control it with my mind? Fuck!'

Holding out his hand, palm facing up, he closed his eyes, cleared his mind and sighed.

'Ignore that, focus on making the fireball.'

Taking a deep breath, Ruxal remembered the color of his flames and pictured a roaring fire confined to a sphere. A flick switched in his head and demonic power began to condense. After a minute, he opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the golden orb floating above his palm, flames licking at his hand, a warmth spreading throughout his arm to his body.

"So pretty..." Ruxal heard Ravel murmur.

Smiling, Ruxal brought his arm back and took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes."

Throwing the sphere, flames burst out and coated the orb as it ascended into the sky. Watching, it skyrocketed past where Ravel's stopped and kept flying forwards.

Still focused on the fireball, Ruxal glanced at Ravel, her mouth open in awe. Smiling, Ruxal turned back to the fireball and scratched his chin in thought.

'What would happen if it just exploded like fireworks right now?'

KA-BOOM!

Yelping in surprise, Ruxal's eyes widened as the golden fireball exploded, its embers flying outwards.

"It's so pretty!"

Ruxal nodded in agreement, completely lost for words as the golden embers fell, decorating the sky with pretty lights.

"What the hell did I just do?" Ruxal murmured, confused. "I know that we have control over fire, but mastery this early?"

You really need a clear mind and focus with demonic magic,' Ruxal realized. 'One thought or emotion could easily ruin your magic, just like Father said.'

"Beautiful display for your sister, Ruxal."

Turning to the side, Ruxal watched as Ruval entered the area, clapping as he walked in.

"Big Brother Ruval!"

Running forwards, Ruval chuckled before picking up Ravel. Spinning around, he held her high as she laughed before placing her back down.

"Hello Ravel," Ruval said, smiling. "Did you enjoy the fireworks your brother made for you?"

"Uh-huh! There were cool!"

Ruval chuckled.

"Of course," Ruval said. "Were you two having a contest?"

"Yep! But Ru-Ru cheated!" Ravel pouted. "He used fireworks, not a fireball!"

Ruval looked at Ruxal who shrugged.

"I threw a fireball and thought about what would happen if it exploded," he admitted. "I thought about fireworks and it kinda just happened."

"Oh." Ruval chuckled. "Do you know the details of your birth, Ruxal?"

The boy tapped his head.

"I don't know, do I?" Ruxal replied, frowning. "I still don't remember anything, brother. I'm surprised I know how to use magic."

Ruval scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"...right. Anyway, using any of the Phenex Clan traits – especially your fire – will come naturally to you," Ruval explained. "During your birth, you floated in the air and were coated in your golden flames, similar to that of Satan Lucifer's birth. Do you know how he was born?"

"Yeah," Ruxal said. "That would be scary to witness."

Ruval nodded.

"Your birth was similar, except your flames didn't destroy," Ruval continued. "According to father, apparently they coated just you and were warm to touch. Ever since then, you've been able to effortlessly create fire just by thinking about it."

"That'd explain why I can use it so easily," Ruxal murmured. "Is it just fire though? Or does it go for flying and air magic as wel-?"

"Hey! Talk to me! Talk to me!"

Ruxal flinched as Ruval laughed, Ravel pouting with her cheeks puffed up.

"Right, sorry Ravel," Ruval smiled as he crouched. "What do you want to do?"

"Contest! I want to have a contest!"

"What type of contest?"

"Fire contest! I want to see who has the prettiest flame between you Big Brother Ruval and Ru-Ru!"

Ruxal sighed exasperated but couldn't the smile spread on his face.

"Oho? Is that what you want to see, Ravel?"

"Yup!" Ravel jumped on the spot energetically. "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Ruval chuckled before standing up. Turning to face Ruxal, Ruval smiled.

"You first little brother."

Ruxal nodded and held out his hand.

'Fire,' he envisioned. 'Burning in my palm, fierce yet calm. Bright and powerful, inextinguishable.'

Opening his eyes, a fierce ball of fire crackled above his hand, explosive and dangerous. Instead of warmth, Ruxal could feel the sheer heat emanating from it.

"Not your unique fire?" Ruval questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Very well. Here is mine."

Splaying his hand upwards, a replica of Ruxal's flame appeared.

"Not creative or original," Ruval said. "But it is still beautiful, is it not?"

"You copied my flame," Ruxal replied. "Couldn't you try something else?"

"Of course."

Within the second, Ruval's flame flickered before a dark blue-purple flame replaced it. Instantly, the heat in the area skyrocketed as the flame hovered above his palm. It was intoxicating to look at, yet it was dangerous, like an exotic plant that was beautiful but deadly poisonous.

Gulping, Ruxal tried to mock the fire but failed as his own flickered out of existence. His heart hammered in his chest as he once again remembered the power gap between them. It wasn't even a gap, more alike to a canyon,- nay, it was more akin to a galaxy. That was the gap between the two Phenex.

Still looking at the flame, Ruxal felt a strong feeling within him. A primal emotion: fear. He couldn't move, talk, breath – it was as if he was turned into stone by Medusa.

Extinguishing the flame, Ruval raised an eyebrow and watched Ruxal carefully.

"So little brother? Where's your original flame?"

Taking a deep breath, Ruxal's body shook as he exhaled.

Slowly, he looked up and smiled at Ruval.

"This," Ruxal said shakily.

Exploding into life, a fiery golden orb hovered above Ruxal's hand before transforming into a fireball. As it flickered, Ruxal sighed with relief as the golden flame spread its warmth, chasing away the fear he had felt moments ago.

Closing his hands after a few moments, Ruxal turned to Ravel as his flame disappeared.

"So," Ruxal said. "Whose fire is better Ravel?"

"Ru-Ru's fire is better!" Ravel shouted in excitement.

Ruval's posture lost its pride as he slumped over.

"Is that what you really think, Ravel?"

"Yup!" Ravel replied, her mouth open in a toothy grin.

Sweat dripped down Ruxal's face as he hesitated to speak. Ravel shone like a light, happiness radiating from her as Ruval was slumped over, a depressive cloud hovering over his body.

"Uhh..." Ruxal sighed in defeat. "Let's head inside now."

Walking past, Ravel followed, still radiating like a sun as Ruval slowly recovered from his depression.

'It seems that the Gremory Family isn't the only one with a sis-con devil,' Ruxal groaned in his head. 'I hope that Sirzechs, Serafall and Ruval never meet each other in the same room with me.'

Little did he know that they already had, and the results were not pretty.

* * *

Sitting in the grand bathtub which could classify as a spa, Ruxal sighed and rubbed his face. His body was still tense but was slowly unwinding. The fire his brother had shown... it was ridiculous, strong enough to warrant that of an Ultimate-Class Devil strength.

Running his hands through his hair, Ruxal let his head drop into the hot water, his nose resting above the water level.

He was scared, that much was simple. The only information he had on his brother Ruval was that he was a true noble, polite and kind, and also rumored to be promoted to Ultimate-Class rank from what he remembered of the wiki. From that, he had assumed he was strong in every aspect possible, but he didn't expect a simple flame from his older brother to instill fear into his very being.

A purple and blue-hued flame. Hotter than an ordinary flame by an extreme margin. The fact that Ruval had this type of power frightened him. It didn't frighten him as much as the Power of Destruction, but it was close.

Rubbing his temples, Ruxal felt the stress in him slowly leave.

'A monster in his own right, how would I react in the presence of someone stronger? Would I lose consciousness just by being in Sirzechs aura?'

Bringing his hand out of the water, he created his golden flame in his palm. Looking at it intensely, Ruxal could feel the raw power in the fire as it flickered, its beauty reflected in the water.

"I feel like you're strong," Ruxal murmured as the flame changed, molding itself in the form imagined. "But I can't just rely on you forever. I'll face challenges that'll force me to change, and I'll be the one who creates those challenges."

Closing his hand, the flame didn't disappear but instead coated his fist a fiery golden aura.

"I'll master you and everything else I learn," Ruxal said, the fire flickering in response. "But it'll have to wait. My first goal is to accept my own weaknesses and overcome fear. During that, I'll train and become strong. I'll create a peerage that can stand its own without me and survive this harsh world."

Standing up, Ruxal watched as the fire dissipated.

"I refuse to fall, not while I have a second chance," Ruxal said resolutely. "Even if I'm beaten down, I'll just stand up and fight back twice as hard."

Closing his eyes, the boy made his promise right there and then.

'I will become stronger than Sirzechs and stand on top. I will make myself a legend to devil-kind and a threat to anyone who stands against me. Everyone will know the name Ruxal Phenex, and how he changed devil-kind for the better.'

Sighing, Ruxal looked around the bathroom. It was as grand as a bathroom could get.

"What a shitty place to make a promise like this," Ruxal chuckled to himself before stepping out of the bathtub. Drying himself off with a towel, he stepped out of his bathroom and back into his bedroom. "Now, what can I wear?"

Searching through his wardrobe, Ruxal found new clothes and sighed with relief.

He had asked one of the maids to supply him with some more casual clothes and they had obliged.

Pulling on his clothes, he smiled at the mirror in the wardrobe.

"I don't look half bad for once in my life," Ruxal muttered to himself before making his way towards the door.

Walking out of his room in a crisp white shirt, pants and shoes, Ruxal wandered the mansion in search of his family. Upstairs, upstairs again, all the way downstairs; he was not looking forward for the search. He wasn't even sure if there was a basement to the place, but wouldn't doubt it.

Luck was on his side, however, as Ruxal spotted Lady Phenex step out of a room.

"Mother!"

Jogging towards Lady Phenex, she turned and smiled as Ruxal approached.

"What is it, Ru-Ru? Is there something wrong?"

Ruxal shook his head.

"Nothing like that," Ruxal replied. "I just had a few questions but I couldn't find anybody."

"Well, what did you want to know?"

"I was wandering how to create a magic circle and teleport as well as how Phoenix Tears are made," he answered.

"I can show you how to teleport," Lady Phenex said. "But why do you want to learn how to make Phoenix Tears?"

"I was curious because it's our family business," Ruxal admitted. "Though, I've never actually seen a Phoenix Tear, and it wasn't in the book I was reading either."

"That's alright sweetie."

Looking around, Lady Phenex smiled at seeing the empty corridor.

"To teleport, you either need to draw a magic circle on the ground or create one yourself," Lady Phenex explained. "Drawing one means you can merely pass your demonic energy into it to activate, but these types of circles are generally used for completing contracts. Creating one is more difficult, but is faster than drawing a circle."

"How would I create a magic circle?"

"It's easier than it sounds."

Swirling her hand, a fiery magic circle swirled into life in front of them, the Phenex Clan symbol glowing a fiery orange.

"All you have to do is imagine an ordinary magic circle with the Phenex Crest emblazed on it," Lady Phenex said as her magic circle disappeared. "From there, it can be used to either teleport, use offensive spells, create defensive barriers, etc. Try to make one yourself."

Nodding, Ruxal held out his palm and closed his eyes.

'I'm assuming an ordinary magic circle you see all the time? Well, let's go with that. Let's see... ...alright, a magic circle with the Phenex Crest embedded in it..."

Finally opening his eyes, Ruxal frowned as nothing appeared in his hand.

"Hmm, maybe you don't have a clear image of what to create?"

Splaying her hand out, Lady Phenex drew the Phenex Clan Crest on the palm of her hand, a fiery outline remaining.

"This is our crest, Ru-Ru. Try making the magic circle now."

Focusing on the crests, Ruxal burnt the image into his mind and he re-envisioned the magic circle.

'A fiery magic circle, one that represents the Phenex Clan...'

Opening his eyes, Ruxal stared at his hand as he tapped into his bank of demonic power. Feeling pure energy course through his veins, he glared at his palm before a magic circle appear, burning a fiery orange. Still focusing on the magic circle, Ruxal moved his hand experimentally, the magic circle following his movements.

"Ufufu, congratulations Ru-Ru. Now, try creating one on the ground and expand it."

Clearing his mind, the magic circle disappeared before a larger one appeared on the ground, slowly rotating on the velvet carpet. Looking at the circle, Ruxal felt excitement surge within him at using magic but quickly pushed it to the side. His magic would disappear if he didn't keep focus.

"Now, to teleport yourself, somebody or an object, you must know exactly where you are traveling to or know something about the place," Lady Phenex explained. "With flyers, you are either summoned or teleport yourself to the location. Flyers have a fragment of your demonic power in them, so you feel out for them."

"So, if I wanted to teleport to my room, I would just have to see my room clearly in my head and activate the circle?" Ruxal asked.

Lady Phenex nodded.

"That is the basic summary of teleporting," she said. "To completely different locations in the human world or Underworld, merely focusing on the name of a place can teleport you there as well, but takes much longer to teleport. Seeing a clear image of where you are traveling isn't necessary, but quickens the process substantially. Go ahead and try."

Stepping into his magic circle, Ruxal took a deep breath and activated his magic. The circle flashed before Ruxal disappeared, only to reappear at the other end of the hallway, his magic circle still underneath his feet.

"Good job, Ru-Ru," Lady Phenex said as she clapped.

Ruxal gave her the thumbs up before he suddenly fell forwards. Surprised, Lady Phenex laughed nervously before making her way towards her beloved Ru-Ru, her son laughing.

It seems that her beloved Ru-Ru had worn himself out.

* * *

If you couldn't see, this is a soft reboot of Ashes To Flames to my old readers. I'm planning on fixing chapters with wrong information and merging some as well. Alongside this, I'm changing the chapters so the pace of the story remains the same, unlike how it is now. Since it's a soft reboot as well, I'll be reusing my chapters as well. If it ain't broke, don't fix it.

To new readers, this story is inspired by Rosenkreutz who wrote Anomaly, a place where many of you came from I'm sure.

One glaring change many of you noticed straight away: Ruax is no more.

**After the poll, the name has changed once again. No longer is Ronin. Instead, here is Ruxal (Ruu-xal) Phenex. **

Also, don't ask me to add stuff to signal a transition. Read the story. Understand the context. I'm not ruining the flow of my story just to let you know when there's a transition :)

Anywho, sorry about the reboot, but I felt this was necessary. And don't worry, when you're reading this, I should have hopefully finished all the other chapters :)

Response to Reviews:

TehStorm: I hope in the new story the OC can be more...powerful i gess,i mean the MC coudn't even use his own power because it hurts him so i hope he will be more badass in the reboot,i mean the MC is reborn in one of the wealthiest pillars and both his new parents and brothers are good people(devils),so i think he sould enjoyed more being there.

Answer: With power comes risk. A clear example of this is the Juggernaut Drive for the Heavenly Dragons. Vali exchanges his vast amounts of demonic magic instead of using his life force to use the forbidden technique.

Ruxal (formerly Ruax) is now ten (formerly 7). His body may be as a durable as he is a devil, but keep in mind that he is a child devil. Literally, he is now ten. His golden flames are more powerful, but in return, are more taxing on his body. It's like he's using his normal demonic flames, but it takes twice as much demonic power to use and more strain on his mind. Of course, it can be trained with to the point where it has no extra taxing effects on his body, but as of now, Ruxal is freshly reincarnated, right into a brand new shitstorm.

Freshly reincarnated and merging with a different soul mind you.

Also, keep in mind that the OC literally knows of the future events of DxD. Why wouldn't you start making preparations straight away? Kokabiel is basically the key that unleashes all hell on earth.

DISCLAIMER:

Believe what you wish on God's power level, but I believe Rigald02 has said it best.

Rigald02: In my opinion, I would put him between Indra and Brahma. I mean, we know that Shiva can fight toe-to-toe against Trihexia, and was considered the strongest existence, able even to kill him (quite the feat, if I may). Considering the two others (Vishnu and Brahma) are just behind, and Indra that can take a fight against the four actual Satan and -according to word of God- win, considering they are more powerful than the first generation, it wouldn't be strange for him to be between Indra and the Trimurti I think.

PM or leave a review if anything is askew.

As of now, that is all folks. Seeya soon.

Striderm8

. . .

Next Chapter: Training Maniac


	2. Training Maniac

Lying in bed, Ruxal felt his strength slowly return.

"What."

Raising his hand, the Phenex cast a flame in his hand and felt his body grow weak.

"Guessing I went through all my mana then."

Distinguishing the flame, Ruxal sat up before sliding out of bed. Making his way towards the door, the Phenex poked his head out and smiled at a passing maid.

"Excuse me," Ruxal said. "Could you please find mother and father and ask them to find me?"

"Of course, Prince Ruxal," the maid said, bowing. "Where should I tell them to find you?"

"I'll wait in my room."

The maid nodded and walks away as Ruxal closed the door.

Slowly, Ruxal walked towards his curtains and pulled them open, revealing the Underworld's night sky as the embers died out.

Gazing at it intensely, the dark sky was illuminated by a moon. An artificial moon made solely of demonic energy.

**Dakun**

Turning around, Ruxal walked towards the closing door, his mother and father waiting just beside it.

"Are you alright, Ru-Ru?" Lady Phenex asked, her voice laced with concern. "You've been unconscious for a few hours."

"I'm fine, mother," Ruxal reassured her. "I feel fine. I actually called to ask a question about myself."

Ruxal's parents looked at each other concerned before nodding as their son came to a stop in front of them.

"What is it, son?"

"It's about my birth," Ruxal admitted. "And... this."

Opening his palm, a small orb of golden flames floated into the air, tiny flames licking outwards.

"Ru-Ru!"

"It's fine," Ruxal said, stopping Lady Phenex from interrupting his concentration. "I've recovered enough energy to do this. I actually want to know about these flames, and why they seem to react to my emotions and will. It's natural to me, and honestly? That scares me."

In the eyes of Lord and Lady Phenex, they were worried about their son but also knew why his curiosity reached this far. Who else wouldn't want to know about themselves, especially if they didn't remember anything?

With Ruxal on the other hand, his heart was thumping hard against his chest. To lie is easy, but to successfully lie is difficult, almost as difficult as acting. And Ruxal was no actor, but a 17-year-old teenager in the body of a 10-year-old.

Lady Phenex smiled sadly.

"Of course, sweetie. How about we sit down first?"

Nodding, Ruxal made his way towards his bed as his parents smiled at each other, sadness rooted deep in their eyes.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, his parents sat beside him as Ruxal left his flame floating in the air, providing a warm light.

"Ruval told me that I was born in a way similar to Satan Lucifer," Ruxal began. "Is that true, or...?"

"It's true," Lord Phenex confirmed. "As Sirzechs was born coated in the Power of Destruction, you were born in those flames of yours. Instead of destroying and expanding outwards, however, they coated your body and spread warmth to those around you."

"Is that all?"

"…this was after your birth, but we noticed a pattern that every time you were in a negative mood, your flames represented that mood. Your golden flames would seem more… sinister, if you were angry, or paler and colder when sad."

"That's… unexpected," Ruxal murmured as he glanced at his flames. "So, they're flames that vary depending on my emotions?"

"They also respond to your willpower," Lord Phenex said. "These golden flames of yours... ...they are unique, and only you can use them. They are, in a way, like your brother Ruval's flames: a mutation of our pyrokinesis Clan Trait."

Ruxal nodded in understanding.

"What about my birth? What happened during it?"

"As I said earlier, you were born coated in those golden flames before your mother held you close. After that, they disappeared before the doctors scrambled to assess you."

Lord Phenex chuckled as Lady Phenex smiled.

"They thought you were a new Super Devil being born," Lord Phenex continued. "We were hoping for the best, but you didn't show enough traits similar to that of Sirzechs to warrant it as you grew up. Your unique fire and demonic energy were the only irregularities, but as a child you were sick. This sickness weakened your body, so instead of growing up with your power adapting with you, you struggled to control your own power."

"I struggled with my own power?" Ruxal chuckled. "Sounds like a bad joke to me."

Lord Phenex smiled.

"We were going to take you to a Sitri hospital, but Satan Beelzebub intervened." Lord Phenex sighed. "He was curious about your condition and discerned that you were born with too much power and your body couldn't handle it. So, we had Ruval slowly train you, and so in time, you adapted to your power."

Ruxal nodded, taking his time processing his thoughts.

"Since I know that know, what makes a devil a Super Devil?" Ruxal asked.

"There aren't any official rules," Lord Phenex admitted. "But a devil that is born with abnormal amount of demonic power that surpasses High-Class and sits around Ultimate-Class is generally considered a Super Devil at birth. It also depends on their potential and all that. However, some devils can show signs of power and not be considered Super Devils but reach the point where they are strong enough to be considered one."

"So, devils that pass the boundary of strength that apply to us all are considered Super Devils?"

Lord Phenex nodded.

"Correct. However, there have only been two devils recognised as Super Devils: Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth. Sirzechs was considered an anomaly at birth, but it wasn't until the Great War when both devils were recognized as prodigies."

Ruxal frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Ru-Ru?"

"...it's nothing, just thinking," he responded.

'I picked up on it before, but I'm guessing since father didn't mention Rizevim that nobody knows who he is. Either that, or just keeping the information secret cause Lucifer's son is a nutjob.'

Ruxal let out a heavy sigh which immediately caught his parent's attention.

"Ru-Ru, are you sure you're alright?" Lady Phenex asked, concerned.

"I-I'm alright," Ruxal replied with a shaky smile. "It's just... ...learning all this about myself and my former potential to be a Super Devil... ...I just don't know what to think..."

Lord Phenex placed his hand on his sons' shoulder and smiled.

"Rest and think about it," he advised. "Whether you choose to unlock your potential in strength or wish for a path in politics, your mother and I will support you the whole way."

"Thanks," Ruxal said, smiling tiredly. "I'll take you up on that offer and get some sleep."

Nodding, Lord Phenex stood up as Lady Phenex hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Ru-Ru," his mother said. "Take your time to think over it, and don't push yourself any further! Take some medication if you have to."

"I might. Good night, mother, father."

Watching them leave his room, Ruxal extinguished the flame before crawling into his bed, letting his fatigue take over.

'So now I have a choice. To become strong or choose a more docile path.'

Pulling his blankets over him, Ruxal sighed, but a sly smile remained.

'I think it's obvious on what path to choose.'

* * *

"I have made my decision."

Three days later and seated at the table, Ruxal slowly cut into his breakfast as his mother and father watched him carefully.

"I will become strong enough to participate in the rating games," Ruxal said confidently. "And, if my brother allows me, I will also like to become the next heir to the Phenex Clan after I return."

Seeing his parents stunned looks, Ruxal continued to eat, finishing his meal as he waited for their response.

"I get becoming stronger and participating in the rating games," Lord Phenex began slowly. "But what do you mean by _become the next heir_ _after I return_?"

"I wish to become the next heir to the Phenex Clan after I return from trips to the human world," Ruxal said simply. "I intend to travel the world when I'm older in search of strong peerage members so I can compete in the pro league. After that, I wish to become the heir to the family so I can further our reputation in the Underworld."

"Ru-Ru, you..."

"I know I'm young, but please think about my selfish request!"

Ruxal bowed his head low, stunning his mother and father even more.

"Ruxal, don't you...?"

"Sweetie, raise your head."

Hesitantly, Ruxal lifted his head, nervous of their response.

"Sweetie, you are already set to become the next heir," Lady Phenex said, smiling. "Your older brother, Ruval, doesn't wish to be the heir and Raiser passed as well, so it'll be passed onto you when you are of age."

Ruxal sat there, stunned.

"And as for traveling the world, I will not allow you to leave until you are fourteen," Lord Phenex said. "As a devil, our species maturing stage comes much earlier as we are creatures of greed. However, you are simply not strong enough to survive in the human world like this. I won't allow you to leave until you can handle yourself. As for traveling, it'll only be a couple months at max before you return home. Of course, once you get your peerage started, you can come and go as you like."

Ruxal remained silent as his parents shared a quiet laugh together.

"To think that you've already started planning for the future... Heh, you're just like Ruval when he was your age."

Gesturing for a maid to come over, Lord Phenex stood up and made his way towards the exit.

"Dream big, Ruxal. I'll be looking forward to what you will achieve."

"I shall take my leave as well," Lady Phenex said. "Ru-Ru, Ruval is currently home if you wish to speak to him. He's in the garden."

Ruxal let out a silent gasp.

"R-Right! Thank you, mother!"

Getting out of his seat and running out of the room, Lady Phenex smiled as she delicately placed her fingers on her lips. Her beloved Ru-Ru was growing up. Fast. Just like Ruval. She wondered how her son, the 'Strongest Heir', would react when her beloved Ru-Ru asked him that question.

* * *

Running into the garden, Ruxal searched frantically for Ruval.

He wasn't in a wild panic or anything. No, it was much simpler than that, and he knew it. He was simply a child, and so he was excited- a child's joy, you could say. Also, he was nervous. He didn't want to waste this opportunity.

Sprinting past shrubbery and blooming flowers, Ruxal found himself at the same bridge he had walked across earlier. Standing there, looking out at the garden, was Ruval, clad in royal blue clothes.

"Ruval!" Ruxal managed to say before gasping for breath, still in a weakened condition.

Ruval looked behind him and smiled pleasantly.

"Ruxal," he said calmly. "I heard about what happened earlier. I presume you are fine?"

"I'm fine," Ruxal said as he stepped beside his brother. "I came to ask of a personal favour."

Ruval raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What is your question, Ruxal?"

"I want you to train me," Ruxal said bluntly.

Seeing Ruval's eyes flicker in hesitation, he pushed on.

"I remembered something when I woke up," Ruxal continued stunning his brother. "I don't blame you for that day. If anything, it would be my fault for letting myself get attacked like that."

Ruval lowered his head, biting his bottom lip.

"It is a disgrace for someone as powerful as me to fail to protect a younger sibling," Ruval said quietly. "It is dishonourable to me, and to think that I am in the talks to be promoted to Ultimate-Class soon in the future..."

"I don't care about your honour," Ruxal said, bringing Ruval out of his stupor. "Honour is useless on a battlefield. Strength, skill, control and tactics is all that matter. I'm asking you to teach me these. The question is..."

Ruval looked at Ruxal and saw someone different standing there, looking him in the eyes as an equal and best friend. In the short glimpse of that man, Ruval closed his eyes and smiled.

"Are you willing too?"

'You'll turn out to be a great man in the future, Ruxal.'

"So, you want me to train you again?" Ruval asked.

Ruxal instantly noticed his demeanour change, an air of seriousness surrounding him.

"Yes," Ruxal replied, his aura changing to match his brothers. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Ruval confirmed.

Ruval nodded.

"Very well. In three days time, you will begin your training."

Ruval chuckled and ruffled Ruxal's hair as the devil grinned.

"Aren't you excited?" Ruval smiled. "It won't be anything special to begin with, just relearning the basics. However, I'll ramp it up after I see some progress."

Ruxal sighed but nodded his head in acceptance.

"So, where will you be going after this?" Ruxal asked.

"I run a company in the human world," Ruval replied, looking out at the garden again. "I have to return shortly to keep it running, but it'll be fine after a few days."

Ruxal hummed lightly before slowly nodding his head.

"Could I visit your company one day?" Ruxal asked.

"Of course."

Standing in silence, Ruxal sighed and began to walk away.

"Three days, little brother. Three days."

"I know."

Ruval watched as Ruxal disappeared into the gardens.

"Just like his older brother," he murmured to himself, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Just like me."

* * *

A month passed quickly as the young Phenex followed the training schedule his older brother gave him.

Doing one-armed push-ups in the dirt, Ruxal began to grunt with exertion as he focused on creating magic circles around his body.

"Forty-nine, fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two!"

Three magic circles rotated around his body, glowing brightly as Ruxal continued. Sweat poured down his shirt, revealing the beginnings of a six-pack.

Ruxal chuckled as he pushed on, his body burning.

He was getting ripped at the age of ten.

"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty-!"

Feeling demonic energy head his way, Ruxal created a torrent of flames as he pushed himself to the side. Watching his flames disperse from a gust of wind, his eyes narrowed before he leapt to his feet, avoiding another gust of wind.

" Very good, Prince Ruxal."

"Are you part of Ruval's peerage?" Ruxal asked as he slowly stood, examining her.

Tall, lithe and clad in exotic noble clothes, the elf nodded, her pale green hair framing her eyes.

My name is Celestine. I am Ruval Phenex's [Queen]. Master sent me here to train you."

"Queen?" Ruxal asked curiously. "I thought he'd send a [Pawn] or [Rook]."

Celestine snapped her fingers, countless magic circles forming in an instant. Ruxal's eyes widened at the variety of magics humming in unison before Celestine appeared in his face, her fingers aimed at his eyes.

"Your doubt is understandable," the elf said, taking a step back. "However, everyone is Master's peerage has an excellent grasp on martial arts of some form as well as an affinity with fire magic. Unlike them, however, I understand the meaning of 'holding back'."

Ruxal nodded, gulping nervously.

"So, where do you want to start?" Ruxal asked, trying not to stutter. "I'm alright with anything."

"We'll start with just fighting," Celestine said, brushing her fringe to the side. Her sky-blue eyes glinted. "I need to understand where you stand physically."

"...right."

Instead of taking a stance, Ruxal began to walk forwards, surprising Celestine.

"No stance?" She asked, concerned, before shaking her head. "Whatever. Come at me with everything you've got."

Ruxal took a big step before swinging, moving with his punch.

**SMCK!**

Celestine nodded as she looked at Ruxal's fist caught in her palm.

"Lacking form. Try again."

Feinting a punch, Ruxal shoulder-charged Celestine to only stumble forwards.

"Nice try," she said, a small smile forming. "But not good enough."

Sighing, Ruxal turned around and charged Celestine before taking a deep breath.

Instantly, Ruxal let loose a barrage of punches in which Celestine blocked or batted away. His fists hitting nothing but air, he growled and increased the intensity of his attacks, no longer worrying about precision. Celestine no longer blocked his strikes, instead batting them or swaying away effortlessly.

After a minute of defence, Celestine ducked underneath a wild punch before Ruxal brought his elbow down towards her neck.

"You adapt quickly. However, that isn't enough."

Celestine pushed Ruxal away as the boy clicked his tongue. Swinging again, his arm was batted away. However, the force of the defence spun the boy around. Instead of trying to back up, Ruxal tried to spin with the movement before jumping, aiming his kick for her ribs.

"Try to avoid jumping-attacks," Celestine said, grabbing Ruxal's legs. "Otherwise this will happen."

Ruxal yelped as he felt himself pulled forwards, sliding on the ground before Celestine tossed him away. Crashing into shrubbery, Ruxal groaned as he fell forwards, twigs poking into his clothes.

"Alright, that's enough."

With a groan, Ruxal rubbed the back of his neck as Celestine nodded impassively.

"For your age, you're probably a tad stronger than normal High-Class Devils physically-wise," Celestine said. "Your punches are fast enough for now but lack precision and control. So, I'll teach you how to do basic martial arts then how to control your strikes. After you have a basic understanding, we'll move onto magic. Understood?"

Ruxal couldn't help the grin spread across his face despite the hell he knew he would face.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Celestine smiled.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

"...I'm so done with myself."

Ruxal was sprawled across his bed, face in pillow as he groaned, the day's memories haunting him.

"_Don't be afraid to hit me. This will be good training for you."_

"_...well, if you say so."_

_PoM~_

"_S-Sorry! I-I swear I didn't mean to!"_

"_...pervert."_

"_I said I didn't mean to!"_

Ruxal sighed as he felt his face heat up.

Sure, it was an accident, but the feeling of _it _against his fist...

"Nope nope nope nope!"

Flipping over onto his back, Ruxal created golden flames in the palm of his hand and gazed at it. The flame seemed to flicker and shrink in size, as if hiding from its owner.

"Great," Ruxal muttered. "Even my flames are embarrassed."

Closing his hand, the fire disappeared as Ruxal stared at his ceiling in silence.

"...fucking hell, to be limited by something such as that... ...I need confidence..."

* * *

Weeks had passed and a thin sheen of sweat covered the devil's body as he pushed his 2-hour intense training even further.

**SHIN! SHIN! SHIN! SHIN! SHIN!**

"...seventy-nine... ...eighty... ...eighty-one..."

Continuing his push-ups, Ruxal closed his eyes as he concentrated, focusing on the magic circles surrounding him. His muscles burned as his mind began to cave under the pressure.

Five. That was his new limit whilst training this hard. Creating them was easy, but using his willpower to keep them active and useable after long periods of time? It was a strain on his mind, but that's why he kept pushing himself. To get better. To be stronger. If he couldn't create them like second-nature, then they'd be useless. Besides, this was when he was distracted. What about when he's only focused on his magic?

Coming out of his push-ups, Ruxal could feel his head begin to burn from the strain of sustaining the magic circles.

His magic reserves for his age were impressive after he managed to tap into all of it, even better than that of a Gremory. However, whilst having mastery over fire, air and flying, his magic skills in every other aspect were lacking. It was a good thing Celestine brought over spell-books filled with non-stop theoretical aspects of spells and the steps to cast them, otherwise he might've become a one-trick-pony!

Standing up, sweat dripping down his face, Ruxal panted as he grinned.

"Crimson Pillar!"

Slamming his fist into the ground, pillars of fiery red erupted from the circles into the sky, intense heat beginning to burn the surroundings to a crisp. Looking up slowly, Ruxal's chest heaved quickly, his breathing coming out as quick pants.

Slowly straightening up, Ruxal watched as leaves from nearby trees were sent flying into the sky, only to fall back to the ground as they slowly burnt to a crisp.

_SNAP!_

Clicking his fingers, the pillars of flame disappeared as Ruxal let out a weary sigh. Glancing around at where his magic circles were, Ruxal grinned as he looked at the incinerated ground, black dust swirling around as the area began to slowly cool down.

Taking a deep breath, Ruax focused, closing his eyes as he called upon his demonic reserves.

"Icy Pillar!"

Slamming his other fist into the ground, columns of pale-ice erupted from the magic circles around him, frost corrupting the air as it immediately extinguished the fires in the surrounding area.

Breathing heavily, Ruxal snapped his fingers again, the ice shattering before disintegrating into particles.

Taking a deep breath, Ruxal created five magic circles again as he held himself tall.

"Now," He huffed, smiling like an idiot. "What happens... if I try... with my gold flames... instead of fire... and ice?"

Reaching into the depths of his mind, Ruax flipped the switch holding his exhausted demonic energy before slamming his fist into the earth.

As if waiting to be summoned by its master, pillars of golden, flowing energy answered Ruxal's call and exploded vertically; raw, demonic energy creating an overwhelming pressure in the area. As the five pillars of gold mana glimmered, Ruxal closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Golden Pillar!"

The five pillars of gold light erupted out in golden flames, bathing the area in a warm yet powerful light. Opening his eyes, Ruxal shakily laughed, even as his body began to shake violently, his blood turning cold.

Suddenly, the pillars of gold dispersed into particles as Ruxal froze in place, his body cold.

"Gck!"

Ruxal's gagged as he fell forwards, body paralysed. Landing face-first in the ground, Ruxal's mouth was agape, eyes wide in panic and sudden fear as he lay there, unmoving.

His body was stone-cold, as if Medusa turned him to pure stone. His veins lacked blood; energy of both types failing to sustain his body.

His fingers scrabbled into the ground, knees slightly buckling, toes twitching.

Feeling, pins and needles, sharp pain, sudden bright light.

**GASP!**

_**BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!**_

"Ffaaarrhhh!"

Ruxal gasped for breath, his chest heaving violently as he propped himself up onto his arms. Saliva slowly dropped from the corner of his curled lips, his eyes still wide and shaky.

"W-What the actual fuck? I was s-s-stuck a-and then... huhhh?"

Slowly, the young Phenex boy climbed to his feet, his limbs still shaking as his panting grew lighter. Quickly, he recovered and stood straight, his face gleaned in sweat as his eyes became dimmer – a pale, jaded blue.

"...taking a wild guess here, but these flames..."

His hands bursting in his unique power, Ruxal slowly raised them to his face, the fire coating them.

"Damn."

Slowly, he clenched his fists, the warm burning flames transforming into flickering fire, brighter and purer than any other gold he had created before. A pure form of energy.

He could feel his strength quickly leaving him and extinguished his fire.

"These golden flames of mine... they are powerful, yes, but it seems that they're more taxing than my normal Phenex fire. Seems I need to train more before trying that again... and when I actually have demonic energy."

Standing in silence, Ruxal's lips circled as he chuckled.

"Wow," Ruxal grinned. "I'm such a nerd, analysing my own power. Still, it'll help in the future to know what it is and how to use it. Maybe I'll unlock something akin to a Balance Breaker? What was it called? True Form? Maybe I'll make my own version..."

Feeling his energy start to slowly return, Ruxal sighed and glanced at his ten-year-old body.

"Maybe, when the time comes, my mind and body will be able to use it effortlessly, but for now..."

Ruxal turned away from the training field and walked towards the Phenex Mansion in the distance.

"I need to train myself in every aspect possible. I need to become stronger than Him."

. . .

. .

.

"...I need to be stronger than me."

* * *

"So, what new magic have you learnt today?" Celestine asked, sitting in a simple chair.

Ruxal grinned as he created seven magic circles, each a different colour.

"Apart from my demonic fire, I can partially control ice and I learned how to manipulate air as well as I can fire," Ruxal answered.

"That would explain the red, light-blue and green magic circles," Celestine said, nodding. "How about the Norse, Space and White magic circles?"

Ruxal's grin grew wider.

"I was hoping that you'd ask," the Phenex said, excited. "I've learnt to tap into the Norse magics, but since I don't have a strong faith in the All Father's strength, I can only produce weak imitations of Norse magic. I'm hoping to visit the Norse in the future so I can expand on that."

"Asgard is quite beautiful," Celestine said, smiling fondly. "I had the chance to visit it once. I quite miss my home, Alfheim, as well. Which leads to my next question, why are you learning White magic?"

Ruxal frowned, scratching his chin as his magic circles hummed in harmony.

"Despite being able to regenerate, I need a way to pass my healing onto others in an emergency," Ruxal explained. "With White magic, I should be able to bypass anybody's defence systems and pour my magic into them. I haven't tested this yet, but I think I can theoretically share my Phenex Regeneration with other devils if need be." Ruxal grinned viciously. "Of course, vice-versa also applies. If my opponent has an insane defence that I can't penetrate, White magic should be able to pave the way for me."

Celestine blinked in surprise before smiling.

"I approve," the elf said, surprising Ruxal. "Others may look down on such underhanded tactics, but honour has no place on a battlefield of death. I suggest if you wish to go on the offensive with White magic, learn high-tier illusion magic as well and keep it hidden as a trump card."

"Isn't it hard to use demonic magic for anything that isn't destructive?" Ruxal asked.

"Extremely-hard, not impossible," Celestine nodded. "You have an amazing grasp of magic for your age. Not many outside of the Sitri Clan can create ice with their demonic magic and then shape it. If you trained hard enough, you may be able to do the same as the Sitris. Anywho, our magic is too volatile for most devils to begin with." The elf shook her head. "Back on topic, I advise you to learn illusion magic through the human magic-system. It'll drain you of your mana much faster and take longer to cast – most likely will require a chant - but the results will be much stronger. Since you already have experience with their system, you should pick it up fairly quickly."

Ruxal nodded, pulling out a pen and writing on his arm. Finishing up, he placed it in his pocket before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm trying to learn Space magic is so I always have advantage of my surroundings," Ruxal said, bringing the circle forwards. "My opponent can't run or hide if I know exactly where they are. I can only do so much at the moment, but I'm also trying to learn Time magic as well, though I doubt I'll get far."

"Time magic is an ultra-rare affinity you have to be born with or be incredibly compatible with," Celestine said. "If you're thinking on how we accelerate the speed of our crops growing, it really isn't a Time boundary at all. Devils in that industry instead use Alteration magic to change how long it takes for crops to grow. Alteration magic is something that can be taught. Time magic, on the other hand, cannot. Would you like some more books to study when I come next?"

Ruxal nodded as Celestine smiled.

"I'm glad that you have an interest in magic like me," Celestine said, smiling. "Now, I want you to hit this barrier with each type of magic and I'll evaluate it for you."

Holding her palm out, a light-blue barrier shimmered into existence as Ruxal dispersed his magic circles.

Splaying his palm, the Phenex focused deep within his chest and opened the floodgates. A torrent of demonic energy flooding his magic circuits, Ruxal grinned as energy began to condense at his fingertips.

"Firebolt!"

Thin streams of fiery liquid condensed into Ruxal's palm in an instant before exploding forwards. The spell slammed into the barrier, an explosion of smoke clouding Ruxal's vision before he swiped the air in front of him, creating a sharp gust of wind.

His wind magic cleared the smoke but failed to do any damage to the magic barrier.

"Your combination of the human magic-system with your demonic magic for attacking is impressive for someone of your age. Many adept wizards would take at least half a year to achieve what you have," Celestine said, unfazed. "I rate it a seven out of ten for your current power rating. Your wind magic is precise but lacks power: five out of ten. Next."

Ruxal brought his arms close in an x-pattern, only to whip them outwards. In the blink of an eye, the barrier shattered from the intense, fast attack.

Celestine didn't even blink, reforming the magic circle.

"I see that the telekinesis you inherited from your mother has grown stronger since I last saw you," the elf said. "Especially when combined with your demonic wind as a Phenex. Should I increase the strength of this barrier for you?"

Ruxal shook his head, grinning wildly.

"I'd like to test the strength of my other magics as well," the Phenex replied.

"Telekinesis magic is an eleven out of ten, and your Phenex wind is a nine out of ten," Celestine said. "The raw power in short bursts is incredible, but your range - to put it blatantly - is trash. Your wind requires no training. Continue."

The Phenex cracked his knuckles before he reared back, a magic circle forming in front of him.

"Crimson Pillar!"

Slamming his fist into the magic circle, fiery demonic energy exploded out before slamming into the barrier. Flames licking hungrily, the barrier began to crack in place as the heat only continued to intensify.

"Another system combination. Ten out of ten."

The barrier shattered under the pressure before another immediately took its place, twice as strong as the previous.

"Golden Pillar!"

Crimson flames disappeared, only for golden flames to replace them instantly. Elegant, beautiful and dangerous, the golden pillar smashed the barrier into pieces with ease as the plants caught on fire, the heat intensifying in tenfold.

Clicking her fingers, a gust of wind dispersed the golden flames in an instant as she formed a new barrier, only for a pillar of ice to slam into it and shatter.

"It seems your control over your unique flames has improved once again," Celestine noted. "And by vast jumps as well. They alone put you in a league of your own right now. Your ice only requires practice as of now. If you keep progressing like you've been over these past few months, you should be able to freely manipulate it without magic circles. Keep it up."

Ruxal scratched his head sheepishly, smiling widely.

"Glad I'm keeping up magic wise," Ruxal said, only for his eyes to narrow. "However, you know I'll progress fine like this. When's the physical test coming?"

Celestine closed her eyes, smiling.

"Impatient, are we?" She asked, standing up. Dusting off her cloak, the elf removed her large cloak to reveal her clothes.

'...Ruval you lucky bastard.'

Celestine brushed her fringe to the side as she stretched.

The elf was wearing tight, forest-green yoga pants with hexagonal-patterns and a tank-top that outlined her modest chest.

In terms of DxD breast scaling, Celestine's breasts were slightly larger than Asia's. However, that only seemed to enhance the elf's beauty by astronomical amounts.

Ruxal blinked before slapping himself.

Perverted thoughts or not, he needed to do better than his best if he didn't want to die today.

"Come," Celestine said, lowering herself into a martial arts stance. "Let's see if you've learnt from your last lesson."

Ruxal gulped nervously before mirroring Celestine's stance; a lowered, leaning back position with his hand balled into a fist in front and his palm splayed close to his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Ruxal rushed forwards. Using his momentum, the Phenex spun mid-air, manipulating the air around him to increase his speed before he slammed his foot into Celestine's waiting palm. Not even blinking an eye, the elf trapped Ruxal's leg in her hand before pulling him close.

Forced forwards mid-air, Ruxal blocked Celestine's fist with both arms in an x-pattern. The force of her strike proving too much, the Phenex flew backwards despite his guard. Gritting his teeth, Ruxal regained control of his body and dug his feet into the ground as he threw his arms backwards, sending pulses of wind backwards to stop his momentum.

Coming to a stop, Phenex swayed to the side, avoiding Celestine's shard of ice before sprinting forwards. Quickly closing the gap, Ruxal punched the elf's arm before batting away the chop aimed at his neck. Jabbing at her face in quick succession, Celestine blocked each punch before she turned into a blur.

Ruxal's eyes widened before he hurtled backwards, his mentor's kick sending him blasting off faster than a bullet. Crashing into the shrubbery, the devil gagged, blood dripping from his mouth as pain erupted throughout his body.

Ruxal groaned as his regeneration kicked in, healing his ruptured organs. Forming a magic circle, the devil teleported himself back to the training grounds and slowly stood up.

"Not cool," Ruxal grumbled, spitting blood to the side. Reaching up into his hair, the devil pulled out a rose and tossed it to the side.

"Let's continue."

. . .

. .

.

"He requires a bath drawn immediately and the doctor from his study," Celestine said, dropping Ruxal inside the hall of Phenex Castle. The young devil in return merely groaned, unable to speak.

The maids sighed as Celestine walked off into the castle, leaving the servants with the badly-injured Phenex Heir, his clothes tattered.

One butler merely chuckled as he threw the Phenex over his shoulder.

"Another rough day for the Prince, haha!"

* * *

Resting in his bedroom, Ruxal – his body covered in bandages - closed the book he was reading and sighed.

"Come in," Phenex said.

As the door opened, Ruxal's eyes widened as Ruval entered, a book in his hands.

"Here." Ruval handed Ruxal the book. "Mother and Father told me about your plans to travel the world. Mind showing me where you wish to go?"

Ruxal shrugged before opening the book, wincing in pain as he revealed a map of human society.

"I wanted to visit America, Europe, Norway, Australia and then Japan in that order," the young devil said, pointing out each place on the world map.

"Visiting Europe is dangerous, Ruxal," Ruval said, frowning. "You'll basically be in Church territory and they'll have the right to execute you without a reason."

"I've done some digging, and guess what?" Ruxal grinned, tracing the inside of the border of Europe. "These areas here technically aren't Church Territory. Other Supernatural Denizens lives in these parts and are friendly with the angels. If I do visit Europe and stick to these areas with no actions that can be interpreted as hostile, then we should be golden!"

"Even so!" Ruval snapped, stretching Ruxal's cheeks in frustration. "That is extremely dangerous and could get you killed! Besides, look at yourself right now! Without your demonic magic, you have to recover normally like you are now!"

"I'll only die if they kill me," Ruxal said cheekily. "Ouch-ow-ow-ow! Sthap that! Besides, Celestine will only let me heal fatal injuries! She said everything else has to heal normally, regardless if I have demonic mana left over or not!"

Ruval sighed and slapped Ruxal on the head, the young devil grumbling.

"I can't stop you from entering Europe, but promise me that you'll only go there after you're strong enough to defend yourself against an angel," Ruval said. "And if you plan on going to Japan, I'll need to get you a pass to enter places like Kyoto."

Ruval sighed.

"Why do you have to be so troublesome for?" Ruval muttered as Ruxal grinned.

"Anyway, I don't I'm strong enough to leave just yet," the young Phenex said, closing the book. "If I keep progressing the way I am with Celestine, then I should be fine as is."

"What do you think of my [Queen]?" Ruval asked, sitting on the edge of Ruxal's bed.

"What do you want me to say?" Ruxal asked, smiling. "She's beautiful, intelligent and powerful. What else could a devil want in a woman?"

Ruval chuckled and ruffled Ruxal's hair.

"I forgot that your only ten at times," Ruval said, smiling. "I swear I see someone older standing in your place at times. At this rate, you're more mature then Raiser."

Ruxal snorted as he re-opened his book on White magic.

"That's not hard to do, Big Brother," Ruxal replied, earning another chuckle. "Still, I'm grateful for her help. With all the books on magic she supplies me, I'm able to learn other types of magic whilst I'm recovering from training. Not only that, it's giving me the chance to learn Senjutsu as well."

"I didn't know you were trying to learn senjutsu," Ruval said, surprised. "How's your progress so far?"

Ruxal hummed in thought as he flipped a page, eyes scanning the lines.

"I've only begun to get the hang of it," Ruxal admitted. "I can control my chakra - ki, in other words - to a certain extent now, but I can't use it freely. It'll take a while for me to get it to my flame control level."

"It still amazes me you find time to fit all this in," Ruval said, shaking his head. "How are you even managing your life everyday if your magic training is this intense?"

"Simple, really," Ruxal said, shrugging. "I practice different types of magic whenever the chance arises. If I'm walking around the castle, I use Spacial magic to affect the area around me. When I'm taking a bath or having a shower, I'll use my demonic fire or ice to heat or cool the water manually to practice my control. If I hurt myself, I use White magic alongside my regeneration to boost the healing process and practice my magic at the same time. If I need an item and it's not too far away, I'll use my telekinesis to bring it to me." Ruxal closed his book and placed it on the stack beside him. "If I have the chance, I take it. Doing little things like this on a daily basis will also help increase my reserves as well. It's a win-win situation, really."

Ruval blinked before laughing. Standing up, the oldest son ruffled his younger brother's hair before walking towards the door.

"Don't ever change, Ruxal," Ruval said, leaving the room.

Ruxal frowned before shrugging.

Picking up another book, the young devil opened it and begun reading intensely, embers dancing between his idle fingers as they slowly healed his injuries.

He had no time to waste.

After all, with all the new magics he was learning, there was so much space for potential.

* * *

**Ruxal: Age 10**

**\- Hopefully I didn't miss anything. Made a few changes on my phone so I didn't get a perfect edit check through.**

**Review Response: **

Guest: Writing too dramatic? You're essentially insulting the Supernatural world and Human world too lol. I see where you're coming from though, but keep in mind this is the Underworld. DxD may not go into it, but they do have different rules and laws.

Object 268.4: Sorry, but Raiser is not replacing the OC, and Issei will be in this.

The Crowned Reaper: Lu-Lu = Lelouch

Dominus1389: Court Ravel? That's incest bruh. Though, if OC was from a different house, I'd probably find a way to get them together. Ravel a best girl

**And to everyone else, thanks for all the name suggestions~ I've been trying to find something similar to the names the Phenex Clan already have, and thanks to my poll I got the name 'Ruxal'. However, I'd still like to thank you all for coming up with suggestions! **

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**

**\- Striderm8**

**Next Chapter: **Three Year Training: Results!


	3. Three Year Training: Results!

**Ashes To Flames: Rebirth**

* * *

It had been 3 years, nearly on the brink of 4. 3 years of hard, non-stop training of his mind, body and soul. Many maids and servants had taken to calling the young Phenex a 'Training Maniac', the devil even skipping out on private tutor lessons in exchange for training. Of course, there were moments where he stopped and took a break, but even those were brief moments of temporary peace.

In the first year of his training, Ruxal mastered his enormous range of magical expertise. Aerokinesis, pyrokinesis and flying were perfected beyond perfection and his unique flames were growing stronger by each day. His White magic was now at the level where he could use it offensively and defensively with staggering results despite the limits placed on him by his devil body. Ruxal's skill with senjutsu was slowly advancing but his progress was staggering; in another year or two, he would be proficient enough to be called an expert. His grasp over Space magic and knowledge of Alteration magic was limited but expanded each day, and his control over other elements had reached the point where magic circles weren't necessary to create powerful attacks, but instead used to aid him in powerful spells. Even accessing another magic system had turned to second nature for the Phenex, able to combine different systems with the devil magic system despite the complexity. Ruxal was, to put it simply, a prodigy in using magic, something that had not gone unnoticed in the Underworld.

However, despite Ruxal's progress in the magic department, his demonic reserves were still too small for his liking, even with his constant training expanding them years ahead of his age. His powerful spells and attacks consumed his reserves greatly – not even counting the theoretical spells he had planned for the future - and he could only fight with his magic for short periods of time before exhausting his demonic energy. So, to counter this, the young devil became a control-freak with his powers, using no more or less then required for his attacks which he reluctantly reduced the power output on. This progression in his magical prowess led to devastating effects, and it wouldn't be a lie to say he was currently the most adept devil from his generation in terms of pure magical prowess.

This led to Ruxal's second year and most punishing of the three: training his body.

Now twelve, Ruxal trained his body to the extreme. Intense workouts daily before sparring with a different teacher each month, the young Phenex learnt varying styles of martial arts and even street brawling for his first six months. In the last half of the year, Celestine – Ruval's [Queen] - returned and taught Ruxal how to fight combining his magic with his fighting to find his fighting style. It was hell for Ruxal, sustaining heavy injuries from each session but the devil pushed on.

The last few months led to Ruxal finally developing his fighting style which could only be classed as unfair. The young Phenex could decimate you from a distance with various types of magic, and when you got in close thinking he was defenceless, the devil would overwhelm you with various forms of martial arts empowered by brutal training mixed with magic. Fighting fair wasn't in his vocabulary, and the devil never hesitated to exploit any weaknesses. Unlike his brother Raiser, he also didn't let his emotions take control and fought smartly, but when he did... well, Celestine said 'vicious' didn't do it justice, the one time the Phenex snapped from stress of training. The elf forced him to take a week long break after that.

And so, in his final and most mentally-taxing year, Ruxal trained his mind and spirit.

The young Phenex cut back his physical and magic training to three days a week - something that shocked the Phenex Household - and spent the rest of the week training his mind for the use of senjutsu whilst simultaneously learning from tutors. When the devil wasn't improving his connection and skill with senjutsu, Ruxal absorbed knowledge from each of his tutors. Devil History and Hierachy, the Importance of Strategy and the significance of his [Evil Pieces]; much to Ruxal's dismay, this was just the beginning. His tutors constantly told Ruxal that he was special, receiving his [Evil Pieces] much earlier than other devils, flattering and hoping to receive praise from the young devil. Instead, after ten-months of putting up with the lies, Ruxal snapped and the tutors were dismissed. Instead of new tutors being hired, Lord Phenex returned to teaching his son, Ruxal, about High-Class society, and the devil learned many of the secrets to watch out for. The untold whispers hidden within normal sentences, the double-meanings and the warnings; Ruxal learnt it all as well as intimidation tactics and how to create an image for himself as well as read other denizens from body language alone.

And now, nearly at the end of the 4th year of training, Ruval was vastly impressed from Ruxal's progress. His younger brother was a powerhouse of a soon-to-be 14-year-old, boasting immense combat capabilities as well as a sharper mind and tongue to spare. Hell, he even looked like he was 16 already! He only had one problem: women. Hence, Lady Phenex tutored her son as he manipulated his magic circle carefully, multiple floating around him holding complex formulas and statistics on his progress.

"Mother, I think you said enough," Ruval smiled, interrupting their session. "Anymore and Ruxal will want to drown himself in training again."

Lady Phenex sighed as she ruffled Ruxal's hair.

"I guess that's enough for today," Lady Phenex agreed. "Will you require more lessons, Ru-Ru? Or have you finally decided to remember what I've told you?"

Ruxal shuddered, finishing his calculations.

"No mother," he replied, his magic circle disappearing as he sighed. "Is this correct?"

Lady Phenex took the vial and hummed in thought before a wide smile appeared.

"Well done!" she exclaimed, praising Ruxal. "You've successfully created a Phoenix Tear in a short amount of time!"

Ruval blinked.

A faster way to create Phoenix Tears? When? How?

"I thought the tears had to go through a complicated process to be created," Ruval said, frowning.

"That's where you're wrong, Big Brother," Ruxal said, smirking. "I just figured out a way to alter our tears properties with Alteration magic."

"Ahh, I see Celestine really has rubbed off on you," Ruval said, smiling. "So, how'd you do it?"

"The process for creating Phoenix Tears is basically a tedious magic circle that uses our demonic energy to fuel it which then does all the calculations to create the medicine," Ruxal explained, taking the vial from his mother. "When we shed an emotionless tear into the cup of water, we stay in the magic circle which basically begins a long, stupid process. So, I'm doing it manually after lots of research."

"Oh?"

"By using Alteration magic, I altered the shell around the tear that needed to be slowly purified to a more malleable version," Ruxal continued. "With a small amount of fire, the shell disappears; however, the base of the tear is easily tainted which houses the healing properties. So, before I added a tiny portion of our Phenex Regeneration power in the form of a small flame into it, I used White magic to repel everything. Then, I added the flame and then carefully mixed it together using a magic circle. You saw me in the process of mixing the tear when you entered."

"The first twenty or so attempts, I ended up just burning the tear or disintegrating it before use," Ruxal sighed. "Though I managed to remedy that by focusing on our regeneration and trying to understand the 'concept' behind it. How it works, its limits, its capabilities and possible mutations... eventually, I managed to break through and produce a a mist that is purely our own regeneration powers with the help of some White magic. After that, I ignited it with a flame and I created healing flames." The Phenex blinked before rubbing his head sheepishly. "Hehe, it isn't as easy as it sounds though. It actually took me two years to get an ember, and even now, I'm hard-pressed using them for more than ten seconds before it starts eating away my demonic energy like nothing."

Ruval's jaw dropped as he stared at his own brother in shock.

Singlehandedly, Ruxal had created a flame from their own innate ability to heal and was able to produce them casually. In a way, he had manually created a Clan sub-trait through hard work and sheer will, _and _it had immense capabilities that could easily boost the power of the Phenex Household if they all learnt this power. In return, however, Ruxal could immediately paint a target on his back due to his breakthrough. After all, if a young devil boy can forcefully create a power based off of his Clan's unique trait, then what's stopping other Clan devils from doing the same? He'd have to consult Rudiger Rosenkreutz about this privately; besides, he knows the magician has had his eye on the boy for a while now. Rosenkreutz would agree instantly.

"Ru-Ru, that's... you've-!"

Ruxal raised a finger to his mouth and smiled.

"It's incredible, I know," the young Phenex said, grinning. "And I plan to keep this on the down-low. Honestly, I'm surprised that I actually succeeded in my little experiment. Now I can finally start working on my current experiment. If it works, it'll shake the Underworld with its effects."

Ruval raised a brow.

"And what would that be?"

Ruxal looked his brother dead in the eye, his smile replaced with dead seriousness.

"A Phoenix Tear that can cure **_every _**illness known to affect devils."

Ruval's jaw dropped again as Lady Phenex teared up before launching herself at Ruxal, his younger brother yelping in surprise as his mother gushed emotionally over him.

"Your- I..."

Ruval was speechless before shaking his head.

He could ask another time.

"I didn't realize we used our own regeneration in the tears," Ruval admitted, steering the conversation back to its original course. "Wouldn't that potentially take away from our power?"

Ruxal shook his head as Lady Phenex continued crying emotionally at her beloved Ru-Ru's 'Noble Intentions'.

"Our regeneration is simply an innate ability of ours," Ruxal replied, returning a one-armed hug around his mother. "Using my healing flames, I'm merely drawing off of the concept of our regeneration. It only requires demonic energy to activate, and even then its tough as hell because our magic is meant to be destructive in nature. Creating something is difficult as it is, but using demonic magic to heal stuff? Nearly impossible. An easier way of doing this is by creating an ember and siphoning our regenerative powers into it for the process."

"Then I have another question: how do you stop the demonic power from corrupting the tear?"

"White and Alteration magic," Ruxal responded immediately. "By using White magic during the mixing process to slowly join the two elements together, I use Alteration magic to alter the demonic energy's traits and remove its volatile nature of destruction. Using my healing flames, it makes it even easier because most of the volatile nature is gone, but using a normal flame? Takes a lot longer. I can speed up the process by using chakra, but for the sake of mother, I showed her the process without it."

Ruxal shrugged as Lady Phenex returned to her seat, wiping her eyes.

"It takes a while, but the purpose of the White magic is to delay the two elements joining whilst you focus on altering the demonic energy," Ruxal continued. "Once all the demonic energy's volatile elements are gone, boom! You combine the two with the help of White magic which results in the non-volatile demonic magic to mix and create the Tear whilst simultaneously creating another shell to protect it from pure mana. The end result? You can create Phoenix Tears extremely fast... though I'm the only one who can do it, hehe. I also haven't tested its potency yet, so its healing might not be as effective as the normal ritual. I'm still experimenting with it, but I'm making progress."

"Huh, you never cease to surprise me... though I always thought White magic was a special form of magic only available to humans." Ruval sighed. "Guess I was wrong."

"Well, you're partially correct," Ruxal grinned, stretching in his seat. "I can't access the more holy versions of White magic without severe consequences like light poisoning - not as bad as an angel's light, but still dangerous - but I can access its basic properties of healing and whatnot."

"Using senjutsu, it only took Ru-Ru twenty minutes," Lady Phenex beamed, ruffing her son's hair. "Without it, a little over an hour. It's quite the feat, considering the ritual usually takes around four hours to complete, and this is all without using those healing flames he told us about. He's turning into quite the genius, hasn't he?"

"Indeed."

Ruval looked at Ruxal and smiled.

"A few days until your birthday, and then you'll be gone," Ruval said. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet," Ruxal replied. "I still have to say some goodbyes to my friends."

"To think the magic nerd would make a friend," a familiar voice interrupted the conversation. "And to think it's the traitless son of Lord Bael as well."

"Raiser!" Lady Phenex scolded as her second son entered the room. "Watch your tongue!"

Raiser scowled as he scratched his head.

"Yes mother," Raiser sighed. "Anyway, your friend's here, Ruxal. Don't annoy me again. I have… things, to do."

Ruxal grinned as a familiar devil entered the room, said devil holding the same grin as Raiser left the room.

"Sai!" Ruxal shouted, leaping towards the devil.

"Ruxe! Let's train together again!"

The two young devils began chattering as a beautiful woman with long brown hair and purple eyes entered the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Misla Bael," Ruval said, bowing. "I thank you for bringing my little brother a friend for these past months."

"No, I must thank you for letting Sairoarg experience his youth with someone around his age," Misla replied, smiling. "After meeting your son, he seems to have taken my words to heart... though I do worry for how hard he pushes himself. It must be the advantages of being young, fufu."

Lady Phenex chuckled as a maid walked over, a tray with tea ready.

"I believe we have much to discuss, especially with the upcoming events," Lady Phenex said. "Ruval, would you mind?"

"Of course," Ruval said. "Please enjoy your visit, Lady Bael."

* * *

Standing across each other in the dirt training grounds, Ruxal and Sairoarg grinned at each other.

The Phenex couldn't believe his luck when he met the Strongest Youth for the first time. It was farce- pure luck that Misla Bael came to his mother for support and Sairoarg happened to bump into him.

Sure, it was bumpy at first, but after Sairoarg noticed him training, it seems to have lit a fire within the kid, and the past few months were really showing his progress.

"Ready to go, Sai?"

"Heh! Today is the day I beat you!"

Ruxal rolled his shoulders, the gravity weights he secretly applied to his body making it significantly more difficult for him to fight.

Training was training, and like hell the Phenex was gonna fight his friend at his full strength. It would be ridiculously one-sided! No, Ruxal would fight with his fists whilst being burdened by gravity weights. Besides, it was an opportunity to practice with using his touki as well.

Sairoarg ran forward shouting, his fist raised in the air.

Ruxal grinned.

Another favorite trait of Sairoarg; he doesn't care for tricks.

Ruxal focused on his senjutsu as it manifested around his body, a weak grey aura materialising into his life force, touki. Batting Sairoarg's fist to the side, Ruxal replied by punching the future Strongest Youth in the face, his touki enhancing his strength. Watching Sairoarg stumble backwards, the Phenex grinned, wisps of grey scarcely covering his fist.

Touki enhanced one's fighting prowess: speed and power are improved drastically and when powerful enough, it can even disrupt and negate magical attacks as well as heal oneself! In a way, you could compare it to the Kaioken technique but with no drawbacks and healing capabilities!

"Hey, no magic!" Sairoarg half-shouted, half-pouted.

"But it's not magic," Ruxal frowned, playing the innocence of a child. "It's called touki. Apparently, I got it from training my body a bunch." Ruxal's face lit up. "That means you can get it too!"

Immediately, Sairoarg's face lit up as he bounced over.

"So all I have to do is train my body?" The Bael asked, excitement written all over.

Ruxal nodded, grinning.

"Yep!" The Phenex confirmed. "Anyway, I'll fight you normally. Let's train!"

"Yeah!"

Taking a few steps back, Sairoarg pushed forwards. Batting away the Bael's punch, Ruxal jabbed at Sairoarg. Taking the first two strikes to the chest, Sairoarg grunted before grabbing Ruxal's wrist and pulling him close, only for his head to smash into the Phenex.

Both devils stumbled away in pain. Blinking, Sairoarg regained his vision, only for Ruxal's fist to smash into his solar plexus, sending him airborne. His breath leaving his lungs in an instant, the Phenex spun and smashed his leg into Sairoarg's ribs, sending the 13-year-old devil flying into the shrubbery.

Rubbing his head in pain, Ruxal panted, sweat pouring down his body.

Normally, this wouldn't be much of a problem. However, when one has x15 gravity seals on their whole body whilst essentially a child/pre-teen, it'll wear the user out fast.

The Phenex watched as the Bael stumbled forwards, grinning wildly.

"You'll have to hit me harder than that," Sairoarg grinned, wiping away the blood from his lip.

"I'm just warming up," Ruxal replied. "Come!"

Sairoarg rushed Ruxal again. Punching the Phenex again, the Bael felt his arm pushed away before he ducked underneath Ruxal's jab. Ramming his shoulder into the Phenex, Sairoarg felt Ruxal's knee slam into his chin, sending him recoiling backwards.

Feeling his gut scream at him, Sairoarg threw himself backwards, narrowly avoiding Ruxal's kick. Regaining his bearings, the Bael stepped to the side, Phenex's fist missing by centimetres before he retaliated with his own.

Ruxal was sent reeling backwards, Sairoarg's fist holding raw strength. Instead of clutching his face in pain, Ruxal extended his flaming wings and commanded them to jab at Sairoarg. Feeling them collide with the Bael, Sairoarg was surprised by the sheer force as the Phenex retracted his wings and in an instant rushed forwards.

Wisps of embers coated Ruxal's fist as it met Sairoarg's own. Grinning wildly, both devils slammed their other fist into each other's, locked in a stalemate. Adjusting their grips, Ruxal freed his interlocked hands and quickly clenched Sairoarg's hands in his, locking eyes with his friend.

"Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"Soz chief."

Ruxal splayed his hands, freeing them before gripping Sairoarg's wrists. Pulling him forwards, the Phenex let go as he flipped backwards, his shoe slamming into the Bael's chin. Landing on his feet, Ruxal grabbed the airborne Bael before slamming down into his knee, a nasty crack echoing throughout the now silent training field.

Watching the Bael fall and struggle to stand, Ruxal chuckled as he saw the grin on his friend's face despite his injury.

"You say weird stuff," Sairoarg said weakly, giving up on standing up.

"Nah, I'm normal," Ruxal said as he sat down, already exhausted from fighting with the gravity weights.

Pulling out two vials, Phenex passed one to Sairoarg. Pulling the corks out, both devils downed the Phenex Tear and sighed, the elixir working its magic.

"That confirms the healing effects," Ruxal murmured, looking at the vial.

"Best of three?" Sairoarg asked cheekily, his face covered with dirt as his injuries disappeared.

"Maybe if I use my left hand only, you'll stand a chance," Ruxal grinned.

The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as they recovered from their short bout.

"Even after you gave me the training schedule you went through, you're still so much stronger than me," the Bael sighed, sitting up.

"I've been at this for nearly four years," Ruxal said, patting his friend on the back. "Besides, you're a monster yourself! I've been training for more than 3 years, and you're nearly at my level already!"

Of course, Ruxal didn't mention the gravity seals on his body. It would only discourage Sairoarg even more.

The Bael sighed despite his encouragement.

"Even if I train my body... I'm still envious of her."

"Listen, I know it's unfair that Rias got the Power of Destruction and you didn't," Ruxal began.

"Of course it is!" Sairoarg shouted, fuming. "Why does she get it and I... I don't! She's not even a Bael, but a Gremory! A Gremory, Ruxe!"

"It's simple."

The Bael looked at his friend, the Phenex smiling as he gazed into the sky.

"It's because the Satans know that you'll be strong without it."

Sairoarg sighed, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Of course you'd say something as silly as that," the Bael said, following his friend's gaze. "If that's true, then don't hesitate to call me when you need help."

Ruxal chuckled.

"Me calling you? I think it's the other way around, Sai."

"Heh! In your dreams, Ruxe!"

* * *

Having finished his 50-K jog around the estate, Ruxal came to a stop in the garden. The garden was a lavish area of beautiful plants, and the ponds and extra ornaments only increased this beauty. It was kept so well that it was always in prime condition, never wilting or showing a sign of dying soon.

...well, that was until he partially destroyed it from his training. In fact, Ruval had set up a barrier to contain his training so the plants wouldn't be damaged all the time.

Walking into the bare patch he called the training area, the Phenex blinked in surprise at the devil waiting there for him.

"L-Lady Bael," Ruxal stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Misla Bael smiled as she walked forwards.

"Ruby told me you were out here," Misla said, stopping in front of the Phenex. "And I would like to ask of you a favor: I want you to take my son with you when you leave."

Ruxal blinked. Twice.

"I know you are smarter than you look," Misla began, only to start violently coughing. Wordlessly, Ruxal rubbed Misla's back before passing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Misla said before taking a drink. "As you can see, my condition is only worsening as time goes on."

"Why do you want Sairoarg to go with me when I leave?" Ruxal asked, genuinely curious. "Wouldn't it be better for him to stay with you?"

"I would like for Sairoarg to experience some of his youth before I'm gone," Misla answered.

Ruxal suddenly noticed the bags underneath her eyes and the weariness in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Misla said wearily. "I'm not a fool to know of my condition, and your mother has already told me of your experiments with the Phenex Tears."

"If you know, then you should know that I'm working on a cure to all devil illnesses!" Ruxal said exasperated. "I'm _so _close to a breakthrough, so why won't you...?"

"If it is my fate to live, then so be it," Misla said, patting Ruxal on the head. "But for now, please accept this selfish request of a dying woman."

Ruxal balled his fists before unclenching, his breathing becoming harsh. However, as quick as his frustration appeared, it dispersed twice as fast.

A defeated sigh escaped the Phenex's mouth as he looked up at Lady Bael.

"Of course," Ruxal said glumly. "I can't deny your request even if I wanted to."

Misla smiled as a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you," Misla said, her voice laced with emotions. "You don't know how much this means to me..."

"Bah, I'll forgive you as long as you don't die," Ruxal said, surprising the Bael. "After all, I need someone to try my cure-all on."

Misla blinked before smiling geuninely at Ruxal.

"I'll be back with Sairoarg for your birthday party."

Ruxal nodded.

"Would you like me to teleport you to the nearest train station?" The Phenex asked, creating a transportation circle. "It'll be faster."

"You're a sweet child, Ruxal, but I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer."

Ruxal watched as Misla Bael walked off, slowly disappearing from his sight before he sighed.

"What a troublesome woman..." Ruxal muttered. "Damnit, I hope you're ready for what's coming, Sairoarg. This storm will consume you whole."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ruxal!"

"Woo," Ruxal cheered, voice monotone. "I'm really glad that we're celebrating the day of my birth."

"Now-now, little brother," Ruval said, grinning. "We come with presents."

"So _that's _why I kept you around, Ruval," Ruxal grinned. "I knew you were useful for something."

Ruval mocked being stabbed as everyone laughed, the atmosphere lively.

Sitting on a chair outside in the garden, Lord and Lady Phenex, Ruval, Celestine, Raiser, Ravel, Sairoarg and his mother Misla stood around the devil.

"I'm guessing this one is from Ruval," Ruxal said, picking up a golden box. "The tacky design just reminds me of him."

Tugging on the ribbon, the sides of the present fell to the side, revealing its contents.

"A watch?"

"It's a relatively new device I asked for," Ruval said, smiling. "And when I say relatively new, I mean it's so far one of a kind."

Ruax slipped the metal watch on, the band automatically adjusting to fit his wrist. Its silver design was stylish, and dull lines created a unique design on the whole watch.

"What's it do?" Ruxal asked, admiring the design.

"Apart from functioning as a normal watch, Celestine suggested a crystal that can store a high-capacity of mana into it," Ruval said. "With it implanted, it'll gather and store excess demonic energy and mana in the surrounding air which you can use as reserves. Or, as a side feature mother and father suggested, allow you to cast preset spells programmed into the watch such as emergency teleportation as an example. We asked Rudiger Rosenkreutz to create this for us to gift to you. He also sends his regards."

Ruxal winced at the message before creating a ball of flame in his palm as he watched his present slightly light up, gathering the demonic energy being wasted.

"It's beautiful," Ruxal said. "I'll write a letter to Rudiger Rosenkreutz later today. Thank you, Celestine, Ruval, Mother, Father."

"Think of it as a reward for being a good student," the elf replied with a small smile.

"T-This is from me, Ru-Ru!"

Ruxal took the tiny present and opened it. Pulling out a golden ring with the insignia of a Phoenix, the young Phenex slipped it on and smiled.

"Fits like a charm," Ruxal said, smiling. "Thanks Rave."

"It'll let you store a few Phoenix Tears into a small pocket dimension!" Ravel explained chirped.

"You have no idea what that means, do you," Ruxal deadpanned.

"Nope!"

Ruxal chuckled as he ruffled Ravel's hair.

"It's a great gift," Ruxal said smiling. "Thank you, Ravel."

Ravel beamed at Ruxal as Ruval slumped over, depressed, in a corner.

"This is from us, Ruxal."

Ruxal accepted the pen from Sairoarg and looked at it.

It was a pen with the aesthetics of a lion and a small, pale-gold gem on the end of it.

"This pen will allow you to temporarily tame an animal," Misla explained as Ruxal pocketed it. "Or, in my son's words, 'let the bird tame the beast'."

Ruxal laughed as Sairoarg flushed.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to put it to good use," the Phenex grinned. "Maybe I can use it on Sai to control him?"

"Hey! I'm not a beast!"

Everyone laughed as Lady Phenex stepped forward.

"Here you go, Ru-Ru."

Ruxal took the card from his mother and looked over it.

"An international card for the human world," Lord Phenex said. "It has a cap limit you can spend each month so we don't ruin their economy."

Ruxal nodded and slipped the card within his pocket.

"Here."

Ruxal took his present from Raiser and opened it, revealing a small pouch holding multiple glass vials.

"Don't get any ideas," Raiser grumbled. "This is so you have a form of healing at all times."

Ruxal grinned and accepted his gift without a word; Raiser showed his familial love through different methods.

"Now that gift giving is over, fight me, Ruxal! I'll beat you easily this time!"

The young Phenex blinked before grinning.

"Oh, you are _so _on!"

As the two young devils ran off, Raiser scoffed and headed back to the castle.

"I'll go watch the kids," Misla said.

"I'll join you," Lady Phenex added.

Together, the two ladies walked towards the training ground, chattering lightly before laughing.

"Tell me, Ruval. What has led to Ruxal trying so hard to become strong?"

Ruval lost his smile as he faced his father.

"The future," Ruval said. "After he learnt about his past and how he was attacked and lost his memory, he's grown paranoid."

"He may not remember, but what he went through is still a traumatic event for a child," Lord Phenex muttered, scratching his chin. "Is that why you agreed to train him, Celestine?"

The elf in question looked off in the distance before sighing.

"When I agreed to train him, it was because Ruval asked me to," Celestine said. "And while I did train him, it acted as a cover for what I was truly there for. It was to see if his soul had been damaged or changed in any form."

"And? Is it?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Slightly," Celestine answered. "It hasn't been damaged in any form, but..." She hesitated. "It's been warped to the point where it only affects his memory as of now. If anything else happens to his soul, then more severe consequences will follow."

Lord Phenex sighed, looking out at the sky as he rubbed his temples.

"This boy… he's more troublesome than you, Ruval."

The Phenex Heir smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Hard to believe he lost his memory, isn't it?"

"Even so," Celestine said, resting her head on Ruval's shoulder. "We should expect great things from Ruxal."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnd Cut!**

**This chapter covers the training montage ****_and_**** the process for creating Phoenix Tears. To be completely honest with you, I did my best to describe what I visualize as the process for creating Phoenix Tears manually. Some of you may like it, some may not, but I've written it and tried to make it plausible and realistic and it ain't changing chief.**

**Regardless, this is the 3****rd**** chapter! Sorry about the late release, but I had to add and change segments of this chapter and even now, I'm not even sure if I should be releasing this. But, here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! **

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews, I try to answer all of them when I can. **

**Seeya in the next chapter!**

**\- Striderm8**

**PS: **After reading over, I ended up adding another 1,000 words so I'm just gonna release this chapter now. Big oof

* * *

**Review Response: **I'll try respond to those I didn't before. If I missed you, then I'm sorry. Pressing [F] rn.

**Dracaris5470: **Sure

**Uzumaki D. Dragon: **Since this character is technically based off of me in most aspects, the OC will only know about all the events in the anime, and snippets off what's in the LN. Whether you're right or not, you'll have to wait and see~

**Saint-Leiker: **Thank you for reading!

**SleepKitten355: **Yeah, reason why I was very hesitant with the name to begin with lol.

**PasiveNox:** :)

**Evyplayz121: **Thanks mate!

**Creature of Grimm: **:)

**Guest: **Hmm, no, unfortunately. Time affinity is, in my eyes, an extremely rare and powerful ability. So, Ruxal will not be getting it. Honestly, time is a powerful tool, and Ruxal would have _waaaaayyy _too much power with that.

**Guest: **Ruval ain't giving Celestine to Ruxal, sorry bud. Little tad bit of trivia, I was going to name Ruval's [Queen] Cynthia, but I feel that Celestine works better, especially with her heritage.

**Cassiopea12Rosales: **Haven't really started the Fate series nor have I finished whatever season I was watching. I'll get around to it eventually.

**Merendinoemiliano: **No matter how much power you have in DxD, there's always someone more powerful than you. So, the MC/OC is _very _of what he needs to do.

**The One True Demon Lord: ***Insert Hmm Face here*

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Human World!**


	4. The Human World

"Card, duffel bag with clothes and shoes, presents… I think that's everything."

Ruxal zipped close the bag and sighed.

"I suppose if I ever need anything desperately, I can always come back."

Ruxal looked around his room and smiled at the once empty space.

Bookshelves created a tiny labyrinth in which he had memorized the layout that eventually led to a desk that formed a U-shape. Said desk had multiple monitors connected to a singular tower that lay underneath. Papers filled with scribblings of theoretical spells and formulas threatened to spill out onto the floor from the drawers, and the top of the desk was cluttered with various pens, papers and books. Pin-boards hung on the wall with countless more papers and pictures pinned against it, and large whiteboards were on both sides of the desk that held old ideas the devil had thought of.

Besides that, a small workstation holding various vials and modern electronics hummed quietly, intricate magic sigils carved into the workstation from Ruxal's own hands. The alchemy workstation he created through his own hands to experiment with the Phoenix Tears was one of his most prized possessions, and Ruxal never let anyone touch it without his explicit permission.

"I guess it's not empty anymore, huh..."

Eventually, Ruxal strapped the bag around his shoulders and left his room, turning the lights off as he left. Glancing around, the Phenex spotted a maid and waved her towards him.

"Latisha," Ruxal said. "Could you please take me to mother and father please?"

"Of course, Prince Ruxal. If you will please follow me."

Following the maid through the mansion, time blurred past as the boy found himself standing outside his father's study. Knocking on the door as Latisha left, Ruxal entered the room and walked forwards quietly.

Waiting patiently as Lord Phenex signed off a paper, Lady Phenex smiled at Ruval before Lord Phenex eventually sighed with relief before standing up.

"Son," Lord Phenex said, a sad smile gracing his features. "Are you still insistent on leaving?"

"Yes, father."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'll leave for this trip, regardless of whether you agree or not, father. Besides, it's only for a few months."

Lord Phenex sighed as he walked around his desk before coming to a stop in front of Ruxal.

"I won't stop you," he said softly. "But promise to maintain your honor and dignity at all times."

"I won't tarnish the Phenex Clan's reputation, if that's what you mean," Ruxal replied. "...but I won't do anything stupid."

"That's good enough for me."

Lord Phenex bent down slightly and embraced Ruxal in a one-armed hug before stepping back.

"Ru-Ru."

Ruxal looked at his mother as she grabbed his hand, placing her own on top.

"Promise me," she said, her voice soft. "Promise me that you'll come home safe."

"Mother, I promise to come safe and sound," Ruxal said, placing his other hand on top of hers. "And I'll tell you about everything that happened."

"Ru-Ru..."

Ruxal leaned forwards and hugged his mother as she sniffled.

"No matter what happens, I'll make sure to come home, mother. Trust me, I'll be back so soon it'll feel like I never left."

Eventually, Ruxal and Lady Phenex parted.

As they stepped back, Ruxal stood straight as he faced his parents.

"Well, I guess I'm off now," Ruxal said happily. "Mother, father, I'll come back with as many souvenirs I can carry!"

"Stay safe, Ruxal."

"I love you, Ru-Ru!"

"I love you too, mother, father!"

Leaving the room, the two Phenex's sighed as they heard Ruxal run off.

"I worry about him at times," Lord Phenex muttered, rubbing his head. "But that boy of mine will come back stronger then ever."

"Just like Ruval?"

"Just like Ruval."

The two adults shared a quiet laugh together before Lady Phenex rested her head against her husband's arm.

"I still can't but help worry about him."

"He'll be fine, honey. If anything, we should be worried for what decides to go after him."

"Fufu, you're not wrong."

* * *

"Ready to leave, Ruxal?"

Ruxal shook his head.

"We're waiting on somebody," the Phenex said, making Ruval frown.

"Who are you bringing?" Ruval asked, eyes narrowing. "You can't just bring along anyone."

"Misla Bael asked me to bring Sairoarg with me," Ruxal said, surprising his brother. "A final request before her health worsens."

Ruval sighed as a familiar outline could be seen in the distance. Soon, Sairoarg stood in front of the two Phenex, a bag hanging off his shoulders.

"Yo!" Ruxal grinned, bumping fists with Sairoarg.

"Ready to go, you two?" Ruval asked with a sigh.

Both devils nodding, Ruval created his magic circle before they shimmered and teleported.

* * *

"Welcome to L.A little brother."

Loud, obnoxious and always alive is what Ruxal would say to describe L.A. Despite being at his brothers' company on the highest level, everything on the ground reached his ears. He would say it was like music to his ears, but it was the complete opposite. It was a harsh screech that just annoyed him.

"I hate this place already," Ruxal complained.

"Your smile speaks otherwise," Sairoarg said, his eyes glimmering.

Ruval sighed as the two devils looked around in wonder.

"If you have everything, feel free to go and explore to your delight. You're strong enough to defend yourself against anything in this city, but don't go overboard."

"Yes dad, geeze."

A fiery magic circle appearing beneath his feet, Ruxal grinned as Sairoarg stepped into it.

"Seeya Ruval!"

"Seeya Ruxal, Sairoarg."

Disappearing in a flash, Ruval brought his hand to his ear, forming a magic circle.

"Keep an eye on my brother and his friend. Let them handle everything on their own. Only intervene if one of them is in a fatal condition."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"This place is loud."

Ruxal sighed as he looked around, leaning against a wall in an alley.

All around him, people traversed the paths. People walked with purpose, people walked blindly, looking at their phones. People trudged along slowly and people gasped, looking at the sights around them. He couldn't blame them, of course.

Everything was beautiful in its own unique way. The occasional hot-dog stand with the cheerful, pot-bellied man laughing, the small but cozy cafes filled with friends catching up….

…well, that's what Ruxal assumed was going on.

Reaching into his pocket, Ruxal felt his wallet and nodded.

"Alright, time to go explore America." The Phenex glanced at Bael. "Do you need me to cast an illusion spell on you?"

Sairoarg nodded as Ruxal took a step back, changing softly.

"_Dancing in plain sight_

_With Faeries of dim light _

_Give me thy mantle to hide_

_From unwanted eyes."_

Ruxal placed his hand on Sairoarg's shoulder as his magic flowed around the Bael. Watching the boy change into a young man with blond hair, Ruxal smirked as Sairoarg looked at his new body in stunned silence.

He was a tall man with the body of a Greek God hidden behind blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"A simple illusion spell wouldn't let you interact with everything normally," Ruxal explained, tapping his watch. "So, I created a spell by merging two magic systems together, though it changed how it worked. Anyway, I like to call it [Avatar]."

"Won't this drain your magic?" Sairoarg asked, frowning.

"[Avatar] requires large amount of mana to create," the Phenex said, his body beginning to transform. "But after that, it's self sustaining and will only disappear when you make it or you take too much damage."

Sairoarg grinned as Ruxal's [Avatar] materialized. Black pants, a grey shirt and a black hoodie, a beanie was also present on Ruxal's head covering his black hair as he adjusted the bag on his back.

A buff biker and a lonely delinquent.

Sairoarg scoffed.

"So I stand out and you blend in," the Bael said. "I don't think so. Give me a different form."

Ruxal sighed before creating a magic circle, manipulating Sairoarg's [Avatar].

Now, instead of a Greek God in the form of a biker, a teenager in black jeans, a purple shirt and a black hoodie stood in his place.

"Your selection of colors are as vast as always," the Bael noted, adjusting his bag straps. "So, where we going first?"

Ruxal shrugged as he slipped on a pair of glasses, passing one to the Bael.

"I don't know," Ruxal said, a grin plastered on his face. "But let's go have some fun."

* * *

"You noticed it, didn't you? The surge of demonic energy in the city?"

A teen in a tank-top and a beanie tossed a can into the air repeatedly as his friend walked closer.

"Devils," the teen sneered, crushing the can in his hands. "I guess that rotten bastard in the tower is back?"

"He is," his friend said. "And it seems he brought two younger devils with him."

The teen's eyes widened before he smirked.

"Unbelievable," he whispered. "If we kill the two young devils, then we can lure out that bastard and kill him too!"

"Cody, what will you have me do?"

Cody sneered, dropping the can and stomping on it.

"Send that lunatic we have after them," Cody said. "If they manage to kill him, it'll be a win-win situation for us: we learn of their strength and we get rid of a nuisance."

Cody's friend in the darkness nodded and walked away from his boss, his body covered in darkness.

"Finally, we can start taking down that pigeon freak! You won't regret hiring us, haha!"

* * *

"Remember to act like a teenager," Ruxal whispered to Sairoarg.

The two glamoured devils were walking around L.A, admiring the modern sights and trying out food and clothes.

"I don't know how to act like a teenager," Sairoarg muttered back.

Ruxal grinned as they came to a stop at an intersection.

"Just act like you know everything," Ruxal said, pushing the Bael's shoulder. "That's what every teenager seems to be like. Or just act a bit more mature than you already are."

Walking across the road, Ruxal's eyes narrowed before he sighed.

"Damn, I'm feeling hungry," the Phenex said, stretching.

"Huh?" Sairoarg frowned. "But we've only started."

The Bael looked Ruxal in the eye as he whispered something. Catching on, Sairoarg sighed in fake irritation and pulled out his phone.

"There's a place that sells fish and chips down on the beach," Sairoarg grumbled. "If you're so hungry, then let's go there."

Ruxal grinned.

"You're the best, Sai."

"Walk faster, Ruxe."

Making their way across L.A, Ruxal felt the presence tailing them disappear, moving ahead of them quickly.

"It's gone ahead to wait for us," Ruxal muttered. "Start preparing yourself, Sai."

Sairoarg nodded and took a deep breath, calming his beating heart.

"So, wanna get something to drink?" Ruxal asked. "Calm the nerves?"

Sairoarg grinned weakly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Walking onto the L.A beach, Ruxal felt them pass through a magic barrier.

"No turning back now," Ruxal said.

"Yeah."

Walking forwards, the Phenex squinted and saw somebody standing near the water, clad in clerical robes. Coming to a stop a few meters away from the man, deranged laughter burst out from him as the Phenex and Bael dropped their bags in unison.

"Ahh~, seems the devils came to _me! _What a change of pace!"

Turning around, Ruxal sighed at the sight of white hair and red eyes.

"What church do you hail from?" Ruxal asked. "Catholic? Protestant? Orthodox? Or, are you a filthy stray?"

Sairoarg shuffled nervously as the stray exorcist cackled, drool leaking from his mouth.

"Oho~, I can't _wait _to have my way with _you!_"

The two devils leapt backwards as the exorcist appeared where they were just standing, his sword of light humming unpleasantly.

"That thing's giving me a headache just by looking at it," Sairoarg muttered.

"Don't let it touch you," Ruxal replied. "I don't want to explain why you're missing an arm later!"

Darting forwards, the Phenex was covered in a white aura as he ducked under the exorcist's blade. Closing in, Ruxal slammed his fist into the man's gut. Spittle exploded from the stray's mouth as Ruxal's touki shimmered into a faint fiery red.

The exorcist snarled and went to elbow Ruxal in the neck, only for Sairoarg's fist to smash into his face.

As the exorcist stumbled backwards, Ruxal splayed his palm at his target.

"Firebolt."

Fiery mana burst forwards and exploded on impact with the exorcist, a smoke cloud covering the man's body.

"Think that was enough?" Sairoarg asked.

"Probably not," Ruxal muttered. "I held back a lot on that."

The smoke cloud violently dispersed as the exorcist glared at them, his clothes partially destroyed and his body covered in near-fatal burn wounds.

"To think I'd be hurt from such measly attacks," the man spat. "It seems I'll have to retreat."

Ruxal's eyes narrowed as the exorcist took an unsteady step backwards.

"Sairoarg, step back," Phenex muttered.

The Bael complied as a burst of wind forced him to shield his face.

Lowering his arms, Sairoarg's eyes widened as Ruxal slowly straightened up, ashes slowly falling from the sky, embers dancing around the devil. Nothing remained of the Stray Exorcist, Ruxal having deleted him from existence.

"You killed him," the Bael said.

"He was a threat to us," the Phenex replied before his eyes widened. "Dodge!"

Sairoarg whipped around as his eyes widened. Leaping backwards on instinct, a blade impaled the ground where the Bael just stood.

Seeing another blade hurtling towards him, Sairoarg dodged before a magic barrier materialized in front of him, blocking the next weapon.

"Thanks."

Ruxal rolled his shoulders as he walked towards his friend.

"No problem," the Phenex growled. "So, what do you think their problem is?"

Sairoarg sighed as he scratched his head.

"Honestly? I think you're just a magnet for trouble."

Three teenagers slowly walked forwards, clad in the same uniform consisting of black pants and a matching shirt. The middle teen had an expression of disappointment, a faded black beanie covering his brown hair. The male on his left had black glasses on, pale blond hair giving the impression he was a model. The last teen on the right swept her black fringe to the side, revealing her pretty face.

Ruxal and Sairoarg blinked as the three teenagers came to a stop above them on a sand dune.

"Sup," the middle teen said. "Name's John. This guy is Dillon, and this gal here is Jess."

Dillon waved as Jess nodded. John glanced at his companions and sighed.

"Sorry for my companions... unruliness," John began, scratching his neck. "But we need you to come with us."

Ruxal's eyes narrowed as he activated his senjutsu, probing the three teenagers.

"And why would we do that after you attacked us?" Ruxal asked, embers dancing between his fingers.

"Because you're being targeted," Dillon said bluntly. "That stray exorcist you just killed... he served the person we've been searching for."

"And he won't stop there," Jess said, stepping forwards. "He used to be one of us and knows this place like the back of his hand. Your best chance of surviving would be to come with us."

Sairoarg frowned.

"Why would we trust a stranger?" The Bael said, raising his fists "What proof do you have that'll make us believe you?"

"This guy," Ruxal began slowly. "Why would he target us?"

"You're devils," John replied. "He plans on stealing your powers, though I don't know how. I also suspect that he plans on using you two against the devil in that massive tower as well."

Ruxal froze before sighing, his senjutsu disappearing.

"Well, I know that you aren't lying," Phenex said. "Besides, that attack was half-assed. If you're trying to intimidate us, then actually be a threat."

Sairoarg sighed as Ruxal's words seemed to piss off the teens in front of them.

"Still, we'll go with you," Ruxal sighed, rubbing his neck.

Jess' eyes lit up in excitement.

"Then-!"

"But!" Ruxal's eyes narrowed, flames bursting to life in his hand. "If any of you try something, I won't hesitate to scorch all of you."

Sairoarg only sighed as the three teenagers shivered nervously.

His friend sure was scary.

* * *

A small waterfall was present to the side surrounded by plants, lavish couches placed on top of expensive fur carpets. The floor was shiny and spotless, lights hanging from the ceiling and columns that supported the building. A small self-serve cafe espresso machine was also present in a corner, elevators and doorways leading to unknown destinations also present.

"Right this way," John said, gesturing to the receptionist. "First we'll get your IDs then we can go meet our teacher."

Ruxal raised a brow but said nothing as they walked forwards.

Coming to a stop at the desk, the receptionist lady looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back, John, Dillon and Jess," she said, nodding to the teenagers. "Are you here to see him?"

John nodded.

"And these visitors...?" the receptionist's eyes narrowed.

"Guests," Jess said. "They'll be helping us out with our quest."

The receptionist nodded, understanding filling her eyes.

"Of course," she said before gesturing for the devils to come forward. "I'll need your names and something to identify you two with."

Sairoarg glanced at Ruxal and shrugged.

"Phoenix," Ruxal said, pointing his finger at the ceiling. A golden ember rested on his fingertip. "Identification: Gold Ember."

The receptionist nodded before glancing at Sairoarg.

"Bael," Sairoarg said. "Identification: Violet Eyes."

The receptionist glanced at the Bael again before nodding.

"Here are your IDs," she said, passing two tags with a picture of the two devils, names and identification printed neatly. "You've been added to the system. Welcome to Half-Blood Academia."

"Half-Blood Academia?" Ruxal murmured.

"This place is a school," Dillon explained. "The bottom floor acts as a reception area, and the top two floors are used for the school. The rest are used as an actual hotel to supply funds for us to stay running."

"How many students do you have?" Sairoarg asked curiously as the group made their way towards an elevator.

"Roughly a hundred," Jess answered. "This place is home to any supernatural denizen without a home."

"That'd explain all the aura's I can feel," Ruxal said as they stepped into an elevator. Watching John press a button, the Phenex sighed. "So, care to explain now?"

"The person targeting you used to be a student at this exact school," John said, frowning. "Like I mentioned earlier, we believe that he's targeting you two for your powers."

"That's nice of you," Ruxal said. "Which raises my next question. How do you know he's targeting us?"

"We always have someone watching the tower where the devil resides," Dillon replied. "We have no trouble with him, but we're never sure on what he plans on doing."

"Then you two showed up," Jess said. "Two devils, straight from the tower we keep watch on. After losing some of our classmates to him, we assumed that he'd target you two devils."

"Since we knew that, I decided to make the first move," John sighed. "Even if I-_we_, don't know you personally, I'd rather not have another person to die from our foolishness."

Ruxal remained silent as the elevator slowly climbed upwards, the others following his example. Eventually, the doors opened and they exited the elevator, walking through a generic corridor with lockers positioned against the walls.

"Not too far now," John said, walking towards a set of stairs.

Heading up, John led the group down another corridor before coming to a stop at the end. A simple wooden door with a shiny plate of metal embedded in it was closed shut, the glass pane revealing a faint, blurry outline of the inside.

Knocking on the door, they waited for a response.

"Come in!"

Pushing open the door, the group entered the office.

Glass panes revealed the city behind the Principal's wooden desk, a bookshelf beside it and multiple lockers lining the wall. A middle-aged man with spectacles sat behind the desk, reading something on his phone before he placed it to the side. Brown hair and warm hazel eyes, the man smiled as he gestured to the group to take a seat.

"Welcome back, John, Dillon, Jess," he said, smiling. "And you two are the new blood in town?"

Ruxal and Sairoarg nodded.

"I see," he said, closing his eyes and interlocking his hands. "What are your names?"

"Phoenix."

"Bael."

The man's eyes narrowed.

"I see," he said. "Phoenix, Bael, please, take a seat."

The two devils complied as the man sighed.

"John, Dillon, Jess, I believe you have class to attend," the man said. "Go on, now."

The three students nodded and left the office. The door shut with a soft click before the man took his glasses off and sighed, rubbing his weary eyes.

"I wasn't expecting high-class devils in my school," the man said. "However, this does make my situation less stressful."

Placing his glasses on, the man's eyes hardened.

"My name is Charles," the Principal said. "And I am the man who _tries_ to keep the peace here in New York."

Ruxal blinked before nodding.

"Me and my friend weren't planning on causing trouble," Ruxal said.

"And yet you've already killed a stray exorcist in public," Charles said, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"And we killed him in defense," Ruxal countered.

"Still, I do believe your intentions are harmless," Charles continued, ignoring the Phenex. "However, you won't be able to roam peacefully anymore."

Sairoarg frowned.

"And why's that?"

"Because my former best student is targeting you," Charles said bluntly. "He believes he can steal your power and make it his own with his 'Copy Magic'. Not to mention, he has recently made contact with the incubi and succubi of the city, and I fear he plans on launching an attack on my establishment.."

"He's making an alliance with sex demons?" Ruxal asked before scoffing. "I don't see how that's a threat."

"Sex demons that fill at least a quarter of this city," Charles replied, sighing. "If they were only a few hundred, it would be fine. I'd be able to handle them on my own; however, their numbers range in tens of thousands."

The two devils blinked before Phenex groaned.

"Let me guess, you want us to help you," Ruxal said bluntly. "And in exchange, you leave us alone?"

Charles chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Close," he said. "I would like to hire your forces to help me in my endeavor against my ex-student. In exchange, I will give you a book that leads to power." Charles' eyes glinted as Ruxal leaned forward, curious.

"Giving away power isn't a wise decision," Ruxal said, analyzing the Principal. "But I am curious."

"Phoenix!" Sairoarg hissed, pulling on his friend's sleeve.

"I'm not an idiot, Bael," Ruxal said, sitting back in his seat. "However, I'm sure Mr Charles over here has deciphered our true identity." The devil glanced at the nearly-invisible sigil etched into the seat. "Stealing our energy isn't a wise choice- not that it matters, at least."

Clicking his fingers, Ruxal and Sairoarg's [Avatar]s dispersed, revealing the two kids.

"Let us re-introduce ourselves," Ruxal said, standing up. "Ruxal Phenex, current heir to Clan Phenex of the seventy-two pillars."

"S-Sairoarg Bael, son of Lord Bael from Clan Bael of the seventy-two pillars."

'And Strongest Youth,' Ruxal added silently.

"Judging from your face, you weren't expecting kids," Ruxal continued, ignoring Charles' reaction. "However, I believe this is necessary if this... _agreement_, of ours is to go through."

Ruxal held out his hand for Charles to shake, a small smirk on his face.

"In exchange for us helping out, I'll take that book you mentioned," Ruxal said. "My friend here... he'll take that spell-book over on your bookshelf."

Charles frowned but nodded.

"It seems a bit unfair since I'm gaining more from this deal," Charles said, grabbing Ruxal's hand. "But making deals with the devil is nothing new to me. In the end, this'll benefit you more than me. Besides, that damn book never worked for me."

Charles shook Ruxal's hand.

"We have a deal."

The handshake ended and Ruxal glanced at Sairoarg.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to grab that spell-book now for my friend," Ruxal said. "It'll help us out when the fight inevitable arrives."

Charles nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Take what you need for now," he said, glasses glinting. "I need to address my students. The next couple of days will require lots of preparation. I intend on taking the fight to him. He knows this place well, after all."

Ruxal and Sairoarg stepped to the side as Charles left the office. As the door click shut, Bael turned on Phenex and frowned.

"Why'd you do that?"

Ruxal grabbed a book from the bookshelf and tossed it at Sairoarg, his friend catching it with ease.

"We've already been targeted, and it'll happen again," Ruxal said, searching for another book. "At least this way, we have a safe place to stay and we're not alone." The Phenex turned and looked his friend in the eye. Sairoarg's frown turned into a grin at the pure determination within his friend. "Besides, don't you want to experience a real fight? This'll be fun!"

"Right-right," the Bael sighed despite his grin. "So, this book... why do I need to read it?"

"It's a spell-book at the moment," Ruxal said, pulling out a book and frowning before replacing it. "However, if you keep feeding it demonic energy, it'll eventually evolve into a grimoire if my assumptions are correct. I'm hoping that if you keep practicing the spells within, it'll boost your demonic energy and allow you to use magic."

Sairoarg held up his clenched hand and closed his eyes.

"I wish to train my body to its absolute limit, not rely on magic," Sairoarg said, opening his eyes. "How will this help me?"

"Gravity magic can help one train their body to its utmost limits," Ruxal replied. "Apply gravity seals over your body and train. Intensify the gravity in your surrounding area and train in it. Just remember," Ruxal looked his friend in the eyes, smirking. "The only limit is your imagination."

Sairoarg blinked before grinning again.

"Oh, I have a few ideas right now."

"That's the spirit," Ruxal muttered, looking over the bookshelf for something interesting.

Catching something in the corner of his eye, the devil looked at the place and frowned when nothing was there.

"An incomplete invisibility spell?" Ruxal mused, looking away again.

Seeing the book again, Ruxal reached out for the book and felt something beneath his fingertips. Grabbing the book, Phenex grinned and opened it, flipping through the pages before frowning.

"A blank book? The hell?"

Returning to the start of the book, Ruxal found a single sentenced etched into the paper.

"From Nothing... Comes Everything?" Ruxal read, confused. "If that's the case,

Instantly, wisps of purple floated from the pages and burnt words into the page as Ruxal blinked in surprise. Going to close the book, rusted metal chains emerged from the book and wrapped them around Ruxal's wrists.

"Ruxal!?"

"A Grimoire," Ruxal mused as Sairoarg rushed to his side. "Guess this one needs a sacrifice of some sort. The question is though, why type?"

Sairoarg looked at the barbed chains and Ruxal in worry before the Phenex laughed as they bit into his wrists. As the Bael watched in worry, the chains retracted as flames healed the multiple acupunctures on Ruxal's wrists.

"Huh, guess it was just a blood sacrifice," Ruxal muttered.

"Why do you sound so disappointed!"

As Ruxal rubbed his wrists, the book floated in place, a thin purple aura coating its pages.

"Well, this ought to be fun..."

Sairoarg just sighed as he returned to his seat. Reading through the spell-book again, the Bael sighed as he failed to wrap his head around the concept and theories of gravity magic. Still... if his best friend had faith in him, then he'll trust in him.

* * *

**AN: **I haven't even bothered to proof-read this, I'm just releasing this before I let it collect anymore dust for a few months :/

Regardless, hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave your thoughts in a review! I appreciate all the support!

**P.S: **Y'all some dirty minded freaks :p


	5. Attack

**Ashes To Flames: Rebirth**

* * *

"There is a limit to the strength you can obtain and control. Drawing off of a concept, however, allows you to surpass the threshold that holds everyone back. Gods use this technique already, and the Christian Pantheon was the first to use this technique on a mass scale: Religion and the concept of God."

Ruxal rubbed his head as he flicked to the next section.

"Norse magic relies heavily on your faith in the Allfather, demonic magic relies on imagination and can be further boosted by focusing their power on a concept. This technique is reinforced from Sirzechs and his Power of Destruction."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Phenex flicked back pages, settling back on concepts.

"Relying on a concept is not the only way to boost your strength. If the users will is powerful, they can create and/or improve their powers. Despite being extremely rare, this has been seen by Sacred Gear hosts in the past. The last and most common action to increasing one's power is a path taken by many, especially those of demigods. Facing the Raven: deny fate and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat when by all means, you should have died."

Ruxal scoffed and placed the book on the quickly growing stack. Glancing at Sairoarg fast asleep nearby, his book half open on his lap, the Phenex sighed.

Waving his hand, his newly found grimoire materialised, wisps of purple energy leaking a miasma into the air.

"Now, lets see what you can do..."

Holding his hand above the book, the Phenex frowned as the book rattled, chains locking it away.

Ruxal tapped the grimoire, the chains loosening slightly. Creating a flame, the chains tightened, waves of purple consuming the ember.

Ruxal scratched his nose absentmindedly before holding his hand above the grimoire. Carefully pricking his finger, a drop of vermilion fell as the wound healed instantly.

Phenex watched curiously as his blood disintegrated the chains, the book bursting open violently.

The grimoire emitted a violet light as Ruxal smiled, pages flipping furiously before resetting at the start.

"To whoever is reading this, know that my name is not relevant. Do know, however, that this is a book to power." Phenex grinned as more text flowed onto the page. "This power has had many names, but its most prominent name: Void."

"Void is a magic that is not to be toyed with. It is a magic that can absorb one's soul and kill the user in the process. With amateur use, the user can negate simple attacks, and easily destroy many forms of magic."

"Forming weapons, creating objects, extracting energy: Void is an untapped well of potential that had not been fully explored- or ever will be."

Ruxal glanced at his hand, creating swirling embers of flame. Watching curiously, Phenex's fire was slowly eaten by wisps of purple.

Flipping a page, the door to the office slammed open as a young boy panted heavily.

"T-Trouble! The Principal! W-Where is he?!"

Ruxal stood up instantly as the book dispersed, flicking a pellet of mana, forcing Sairoarg awake.

"No idea," the devil responded as Sairoarg grumbled. "What's going on?"

The kid hesitated before gulping.

"The first floor is under attack by a swarm of succubi!"

Ruxal nodded before glancing at Sairoarg.

"I'll handle it," Ruxal said. "Kid, how good's your insurance?"

The boy blinked before shrugging.

"I don't know," he said. "Why's that?"

"No reason."

Walking towards the glass wall, Ruxal smashed the glass with his foot as Sairoarg finally roused.

"Wha?! Why didn't you just take the stairs?"

Ruxal grinned.

"Convenient methods of transportation are for people with no imagination," Phenex replied, falling backwards.

The two males watched as the Phenex disappeared.

"W-Will he be alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Sairoarg muttered, yawning as he stretched in his chair. "Let's go find your Principal."

* * *

Ruxal grinned as the air rushed him, billowing his clothes out as his hair struggled to catch up.

Free-falling through the air, the sun smiled as the devil spun, laughing in pure delight as he hurtled towards the bustling pathways.

_**FYOOOOOM!**_

Wings of shimmering energy reflected the sun's hue as the Phenex took flight, soaring through the air effortlessly. With a single flap, the devil burst forwards, his leg outstretched like a talon.

_**SHATTER!**_

Shards of glass rained on the foyer as Ruxal immediately dispersed his wings, dropping into a roll before coming to a stop, instantly taking in the situation.

The foyer was smashed to pieces, succubi picking off young victims casually.

"Alright you horny sex demons!" Ruxal shouted. "Come to Papa!"

Coating his hand in fire, Ruxal sidestepped a succubus before enveloping her in hellfire. Screaming, the demon fell, writhing in pain before Phenex fried her head.

Bursting into action, the devil punched a hole through a succubus' chest, blocking a punch before swaying to the side, dodging the cat-like strikes. Phenex grinned and kicked the demon's ankles out from underneath before delivering a fatal axe-kick to her skull, wisps of flame slowly devouring the husk.

"Forget the students! Get the devil!"

Ruxal leapt into the air, landing on a wall before flipping backwards, throwing fireballs at stray demons. Landing in the middle of the foyer, Phenex smirked, plumes of fire following his footsteps.

"Try me."

Creating a shockwave of flame at an airborne demon, Ruxal blocked a blow with the back of his hand before flipping over his prey and hurling her at her allies.

Brushing aside desperate swipes, Ruxal jabbed a demon before cartwheeling forwards, plumes of flame following his body as he trampled multiple succubi to death.

Sensing mana, Phenex quickly dove forward out of his acrobatics, tackling a succubus to the ground in the process. With a quick swipe, the demon burgled to death as Ruxal quickly recovered, flicking blood from his nails.

"Woah there!"

Throwing his head back, Ruxal narrowed his eyes as an arrow of magic nicked his face. Mana manifested in his palm and a violent maelstrom of water and ice obliterated the arrow caster.

Without warning, a succubus barged Ruxal in the back, catching the devil off-guard as her claws ripped his back open.

Without a word, Ruxal spun and retaliated with a blade of wind, eviscerating a line of sex demons as he blasted another one to kingdom come with a hurricane of wind.

Raising his hand to create a wall of flame, a succubus latched onto his wrist, a devilish smirk on her lips as she knocked the devil off his feet.

"Gotcha~"

Decimating the succubus with countless air blades, the other succubi laughed as they dog-piled Ruxal before he could react, the Phenex disappearing beneath the countless limbs.

"Flare!"

A sudden pulse of fiery mana exploded outwards, sex demons repulsed and sent flying from the sheer force.

Straightening up and wiping his lip free of blood, Ruxal smirked.

"Not bad, but this is where you all die."

Snapping his fingers, a shimmering crest exploded on every succubi, piercing their hearts and killing them instantly. Bodies lifeless, blood oozed slowly from the crevasses in their chest, the mark of Phoenix glowing red.

"Mercy," Phenex stated. "Now how about the real boss come out instead of hiding behind his sex slaves. Are you that weak?"

Ruxal could sense a faint presence when all the succubi were present, but that faint presence was now gone. In its place was a raging flame that soon presented itself as a male teenager

"Tsk, you actually killed them all. What a shame."

Ruxal tensed as the male slowly approached him.

"No mana manifesting and only your bare hands..." Phenex swiped his hand, casting a wall of ice preventing his quarry to approach. "I'll have to ask you to turn yourself in now. No more conflict and I'll promise that you won't get hurt when we question you."

The male laughed before placing his hand on the ice. Instantly, the frost element coated his arm, wisps of cold floating in the air.

"You're strong," the male said. "But I'm stronger. With this ability of mine, [Absorb], I can take any element and use it to strengthen my body." The teen laughed as he drained the ice wall of its element, his aura becoming frosty as the mana used in the defence returned to its surroundings. "Give up, and I'll give you a painful death."

"Think you mean painless," Ruxal grumbled.

Faster than before, Ruxal burst forwards, slamming his fist into the teenager before unleashing a barrage of attacks.

Fist colliding, the Phenex watched as his foe crumbled to the ground, scoffing.

This would be easy.

* * *

Pacing quickly through the corridors, Sairoarg leisurely followed his guide, the boy in a synchronised panic alongside his friends and acquaintances.

Alarms blaring and students scrambling, the Bael entered a room where the Principal was hunched over a desk, staring intently at a holographic display alongside other students.

"What's going on?"

Charles glanced at Sairoarg before waving his hand, dispersing the display.

"We're under attack from my ex-pupil," the Principal stated. "I've gathered my strongest students; we will disperse their attempt and counter-attack. Hard."

Sairoarg nodded, clenching his nervous fist.

"My friend has already made his way downstairs," the Bael said, ignoring the gasps of surprise. "He'll be fine. He's strong."

"If what you say is true, then we should pinpoint their HQ," an elder student said, rubbing his chin. "While your friend defends, we create a plan in the time he gives us."

"But how do we begin, Harry?" A blond interrupted. "We have no idea where that bastard could be hiding."

"That's where you are wrong, Jamie. We've had his location the whole time."

The brunette pointed at Charles, the man a calm home in a ravaging ocean.

"He's after Charles," she continued. "Using the Principal as our bait, we can lure him out and force him to surrender."

"Harry, Jamie and...?"

"Sarah."

"And Sarah."

Sairoarg took a deep breath, calming himself before thinking deeply.

"I don't know your powers, or how well you all work together," Sairoarg admitted, scratching his head. "But I think we use Sarah's plan with a few changes."

Glancing at the Principal, the Bael nodded in thought.

"Do any of you have special abilities? Any powers that could help us set an ambush?"

All three teenagers nodded as they began listing their abilities, Sairoarg memorizing them as the Principal remained silent, nodding along whilst inputting suggestions into the plan.

Time quickly passed before all five agreed on one singular, solid plan.

"Alright then, let's get this started."

"Right!"

"There is no guarantee that this will work," Charles said slowly, closing his eyes. "We all know how dangerous he is, so we must handle this with absolute caution. Even so, there are only two that will be able to catch him off guard, and those are the devils."

Opening his eyes, Charles pierced Sairoarg with his no-longer warm hazel eyes, an air of seriousness permeating his surroundings.

"Do not expect the plan to survive first contact," Charles said. "Instead, do not use this plan until the most opportune time approaches. Do I make myself clear?"

Sairoarg nodded as the others gulped nervously before hesitantly agreeing.

"Good. Now, let's go."

* * *

**Do I have an excuse for not writing and updating this whole time?**

**N-O-P-E**

**All I have is this severe condition where I want to write, but nothing is coming out, even when I force myself to write :)**

**At best, I'll write a few uninspired lines and that'll be that **

**So, feel free to trash this chapter. I wouldn't blame you.**

**Regardless of my current situation ()(Which spans all my Fics)(, I thought I'd give all of you something for Christmas :)**

**Think I might start writing out all the scenes I see strongly in my mind,, and hopefully have that clear up my mind if I'm being honest**

**Anyway, sorry for the super-duper late update**

**Feel free to ask me any questions - including personal - and I'll answer as long as it doesn't spoil the story or doesn't compromise myself too much **

**Merry Christmas you absolute madlads!**

**\- Striderm8**


	6. Counter-Attack

A wave of flames caressed the foyer as Ruxal sighed.

Encased in stone, charred and unconscious was the teen, the horde of succubi trapped by one massive barrier. Waving his hand, ice began to creep up around the stone, frost chilling the area as the elevator doors opened, people spilling out, weapons ready.

"What the hell happened here?"

Ruxal grinned as he brushed off his clothes, admiring his handiwork.

The foyer was completely destroyed, looking as if every natural disaster occurred in the space. Earth mounds, stalactites of ice and flames roaring was scattered about as people poured out from elevators and stairs.

"You're gonna have to clean up all that later," the Phenex said, grinning.

"No time to talk," Charles said. "We've come up with a plan to take them down. I'll fill you in as we go."

Following besides Charles, the devil sighed and stretched as they walked towards the half-destroyed entrance.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We'll strike all the possible locations where they could be hiding," Charles explained, ducking under the debris. Dusting off his clothes, Charles stepped outside and whistled, raising his hand into the sky. "In the past, I've managed to discover five of their hideouts, and after closer investigation, I believe they're the only bases they have. They're all fairly close to each other, so we'll take all five of them at once."

"And what happens if we fail to capture one of the bases?" Ruxal asked, facing his contractor. "I'm confident that me and Bael can take two bases down on our own, but I'm not too confident in your side…."

Charles chuckled as he stared at the sky, seemingly waiting for a sign.

"My students can handle themselves fine," Charles smiled. "Succubi are nothing in the face of my demigods."

Ruxal shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

"So, how many did ya get today darling?~"

A scantily dressed man with the body of an athlete glanced at his wife, her modesty barely covered by a skimpy white towel.

"The usual," the man replied, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth. "We should have more customers in soon."

The lady laughed, her red lipped smile not reaching her pink eyes as a hazy pink mist emanted from pots scattered around. Taking the man's pipe, she inhaled as the neon lights flickered before exhaling.

"Hopefully Auros has sent them down already," the succubus said.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ahh~, here they are now."

"I'll get the door."

The incubi stood up and walked over to the door.

Pulling the handle down, the man opened the door and smiled.

"Hi~, welcome to the Succ-"

Ruxal wasted no time as his fist connected with the incubi's face. Without hesitation, the devil spun and slammed his foot into the incubi's gut, sending him crashing into the wall, cracks instantly cascading out in the heavily scented room.

A harsh screech assaulted their ears as the door flew across the room before slamming into the incubi. The Phenex winced as a scream echoed throughout the room, an explosion of blood indicating the incubi's grave.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"If I fuck you, will you forgive me?"

The succubus blinked as Ruxal grinned.

In an instant, a flash of flames incinerated the underground club as Ruxal whistled, the building collapsing on him.

Spreading his wings, the devil lazily ascended the bloodied stairs as he formed a magic circle.

"Yo, Sai. How's your end goin?"

**_BANG! BANG!_**

"Nearly finished up!"

Ruxal flinched as the sound of crushed bones rang out before Sairoarg finally sighed.

"All done. They scratch hard though."

Leaving the underground club, Ruxal soared into the sky, flames coating his hands.

Throwing a fireball, the Phenex grinned in anticipation as time passed.

. . .

. .

.

**_BOOOOOOMM!_**

"We'll meet up at the spot. See you in… five minutes?"

"Alright."

Cutting communications, Ruxal cast an illusion before flying through LA, his grin never leaving his face.

**_ M! ! !_**

Even as an explosion sent him hurtling from the sky.

* * *

Swooping from the sky, Charles shouted out a war-cry as their blades descended from the Heavens onto the unsuspecting demons.

Bones were crushed and limbs severed as they rose back into the sky, waves of magic assaulting the demon's position, leaving no time to breathe, and more importantly, no time to move.

**"SCREE!"**

Charles laughed as his Griffon glared down at those who dared oppose him. Glancing at his fellow teachers using Pegasi, wings or magic to fly, Charles nodded and they again began their descent from the sky, the sun blinding those who dare witness their charge.

Metal clashed with flesh and bone and screams of pain were quickly replaced with explosions and sizzling meat. Vicious gusts of wind lacerated skin and pressurised water evaporated flesh.

It wasn't pretty, but it was effective. Humans had barely any advantages over the Supernatural, so anything that can be exploited would be exploited.

"Retreat!" Charles roared. "Continue with Plan B!"

A wave of shouts echoed in response and Charles grinned as he floated back, already feeling the immense magic power being gathered below him.

This was going well. _Too_ well in fact.

A gnawing sensation filled his chest but he ignored it.

This bar on the edge of town was apparently their biggest base, but it was oh so easy to tear down their walls and slaughter them helplessly.

Yes, he was confident in his teachings- the now ablaze crater in front of him proved that- but he _knew_ that there was more to this than what it seemed.

Was it a distraction? Was he not the main target? The only information he knew was that his former student wanted to take him down and the devil in the tower. So what could he-

His eyes widened.

"Shit."

* * *

Sairoarg knew he wasn't as strong as his friend. Hell, he considers Ruxal's strength monstrous! Magic and intellect, physical strength and maturity, the Phenex was easily one of the most promising devils in his generation.

And yet he stayed with him. For what reason, he has no idea, but the Bael was comfortable knowing that he trusted him.

So, surrounded by enemies, Sairoarg grinned, raised his fists, and remembered his training.

_"It may be for only a split second, but sometime that's all you need to change the tides of battle."_

Sairoarg closed his eyes and inhaled.

_"Trust in your power, Sai. You're stronger than you think."_

Clothes rustling, short excited breaths and footsteps growing ever louder.

Exhale.

His eyes snapped open, and a vicious grin startled the demons in their tracks.

In an instant, Sairoarg's fist smashed into a demon's face, his blow lethal and eyes bloodthirsty.

Immediately, Bael attacked the closest succubus, multiple strikes delivered with frightening accuracy before a roundhouse kick sent her crashing into her brethren.

Blocking a wild kick from behind, the devil grabbed hold of the pale leg and brought his elbow down like a jackhammer, pulverising bone as the demon lurched backwards, screaming in pain.

Blood splattered across his face as he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air, nails stabbing into his chest and drawing red.

"Hah! Can't escape now you brat!"

Squirming in place, Sairoarg's eyes glinted as he snarled and ripped into the flesh of the incubus with his teeth. Dropped to the ground, the devil rushed forwards into the fray, punches delivered with frightening speed as his former captor howled in pain.

Blocking a fist, Sairoarg countered, twisting the demons arm around until it snapped before leaping forwards and slamming his knee into his solar plexus. Still airborne, his foot lashed out and the skull hurtled forwards, creating a crater in the concrete.

"You fools! Reinforce your bodies with your magic!"

Dodging a wild swing, Sairoarg rushed his next target and slammed his fist into the succubus' gut.

"Not so tough now, are ya~"

**_CRCK!_**

**_SMASH!_**

Clouds of dust hid the devils body as the demons laughed, the Bael buried in the brick wall.

"He… …hehe…."

An incubus scowled.

"The hell you laughin for, brat?"

The dust cleared and the demons stepped back, gulping in fear as the devil grinned at them, violet eyes glowing with lust despite his bloody chest.

"Stronger bodies?" He laughed. "Ridiculous. All I gotta do is just punch harder."

Silence….

…then laughter erupted from the demons.

"Punch harder? You really must be stupid, brat."

The incubus walked forwards, leering at the devil as he stood there, face shadowed.

"There's no way in hell you can kill us no-"

**_ !_**

Sairoarg grinned viciously as the demons stared in shock.

The incubus' body fell to the ground headless, his skull disintegrated from a near-invisible blow. Crimson splattered the streets and over the succubi/incubi, and Sairoarg's bloodthirsty grin froze them in place again all over again.

"All I need is a split second, eh?"

Sairoarg slammed his fists together and smirked, pushing through the pain.

"This is fun!"

* * *

"Man, that was _soo_ not cool."

"Shut it. He's our main target, we can't take him down lazily."

"But we just killed him, neh? Aren't we done now? Hey, hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"She's got a point. That blast would be lethal point-blank for most of us."

"Grr. Just shut up and follow orders! We're going down to check the body."

The three slowly made their way down to the smoking crater, some cautious and others uncaring.

Two females, one male.

One had bright pink hair in twin ponytails, her striped shirt and leggings tucked into a black mini-skirt. Bouncing around with curiosity and energy, her counterpart scoffed, her clothes shades of violet and sharp. Boots and a no-nonsense attitude, she scoffed, blowing her brown fridge out of her face as she crossed her arms.

Finally, the impatient male stride forwards with hands in pockets, irritation seemingly permanently etched into his features. Black hair tucked underneath a grey hat, he stalked towards the crater, black clothing clinging to his skeletal figure.

As he approached, the male couldn't help but feeling something gnawing at his stomach the closer he got to the smoking crater. With every step, he scowled and scoffed before finally coming to a stop in front of it.

Peering into the smokey abyss, he frowned before his eyes widened in shock.

"Watch out! He's still aliv-!"

**_ M_**

Plumes of smoke embraced the male, wrapping him in its deathly gas as it erupted outwards, swarming the surrounding area.

Coughing and gagging, he growled and swiped at the air.

Immediately, it parted before instantly reforming as he scowled.

Silhouettes and shadows were the only visible outlines in the smoke and sound traveled far and wide, echoing and distorting into unnatural sounds of the night.

"Rika! Sarah!" He roared. "Get the fuck here right now!"

The smoke didn't reply and he could feel his heartbeat rising, throbbing and beating- an ever rising drum that only grew louder and louder with each cycle.

_Rustle~_

Magic erupted from his fingertips as he spun and obliterated the source of the sound. The wind whistled and a roar of magic lashed out, only to disappear into the distance.

Looking around wildly, he sensed something approaching and ducked as a spear of pink light hurtled past, only for a fist to send him flying forward into the smoke.

Grunting in pain, he pushed himself off the ground as footsteps approached him from the front.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

_The devil._

A smirk planted on his perfect features, he snarled and leapt forwards, wrapping his pale, boney fingers around his throat.

"You!" He growled, spittle flying from his mouth. "Why aren't you dead!"

Even as the devil fell to his knees, his smile was unwavering and his eyes mocked him.

Strangling the devil, he grinned as he watched his skin turn pale, yet despite that….

"Stop smiling!" He screeched.

Shoving him down, he planted his body firmly over his chest and raised his fists.

"Pathetic," the devil leered. "All this pent up anger from your own failures and you take it out on your own."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

His fists were jackhammers, merciless and powerful, each blow bruising and ruining the devil's features. Bones crunched and blood squirted and yet he continued, screeching in humane slurs as he pummelled the life from his body.

And yet _that smile remained_.

"Congratulations, ya played yourself."

He snarled and brought his fists together above his head to deliver the finishing blow.

"Die!"

In a devastating arc, he brought his hammer down, the perfect face of that fucking devil about to be demolished by his hands as–

**_"SARAHH!"_**

-he blinked, sunlight perfectly revealing the bruised and bloody face of his friend's face, his fists still above his head, ready to deliver the final, fatal blow.

"

"…ehh?"

"An illusion. Your mind is so weak and frail that, whilst your friends managed to break out, you didn't."

Towering above him, Ruxal Phenex frowned down at him.

"You're pathetic."

Nudging him to the side, he sat there, defeated, tears streaming down his face as Rika dove forwards, bawling as she hugged her friend's arm.

"Normally, I'd end your suffering, but I'm feeling generous today."

A drop of water landed on Sarah's face, and a miracle occurred.

Bruises faded to pale skin as blood rushed back, bringing back life as her injuries healed.

"Now, for you…"

The devil frowned as the pitiful creature in his grasp struggled, fingers scrabbling at his hand to no avail.

"Where's your boss?" Ruxal asked. "Tell me, and I'll let you live."

"H-H-He's preparing a t-trap for you," he stuttered. "A-At your regroup p-point."

"Thank you."

Dropping him, Ruxal stepped away before glancing down at him.

"You have potential, but your disdain for everything shackles you down," Phenex said, narrowing his eyes. "Tell me your name."

"P-Pleasant."

Ruxal snorted and summoned his magic, air carrying him gently into the sky.

"Ironic. It's a harsh world out there."

Rising into the sky, Ruxal sighed and made his way towards the rendezvous point, dispersing his Avatar as he did.

"Ruxal?"

"Sairoarg? I'm on my way to the rendezvous now."

"Hehe, you might want to hurry then."

Ruxal winced as an explosion rang through the magic call.

"What's going on?"

"They've got a Minotaur," Sairoarg said, and Ruxal could hear the excitement in his voice. "And the main boss is here too. Charles is currently fighting against him. Also, we found the remaining succubi."

"Alright, I'm on my way over. Anything I should know?"

Sairoarg grunted before he shouted, and Ruxal winced again at the sudden noise.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll take them all out."

Ruxal scoffed.

"As if."

Ending the call, Ruxal chuckled and propelled himself forwards, a blur in the sky as he grinned.

If he was to be honest, leaving his home was the best choice yet!

* * *

**[AN]**

**Shit's wack, so I'll give you the super short version.**

**Graduated, Uni, relationship issues, work, no motivation, etc.**

**Definitely rusty, but what ya expect?**

**Updates will obviously be inconsistent af, but I hope you are still enjoying this.**

**Review, Cry, Shake your Fist in Anger and Follow. I'll try and respond to everyone, though I can't make promises.**

**Striderm8**


End file.
